Blog użytkownika:Dyfka001/Jak dwie krople...
Hej, to będzie mój pierwszy blog. Będzie on nieco inny od reszty, gdyż zauważyłam, że większość opowiadań na tej wiki to Hiccstrid albo historia Czkawki jako niepokonanego Smoczego Jeźdźca itd. Ale zauważyłam również, że w każdym Czkawka odgrywa dobry charakter. U mnie się to zmieni. Jak? Zobacz sam. Opko dedykuję wszystkim pisarzom i czytelnikom na tej wiki: '' ''Pisarzom za niesamowite historie, natomiast czytelnikom za motywację ich, by pisali dalej.thumb|400px Prolog - Wstawaj, chuderlaku! - wrzeszczał na trzylatka potężny, rudowłosy wiking - Nie rycz! Co ci wbijam ciągle do łba, hę?! Uczucia są dla słabych! Kruchej postury chłopczyk wstał z trudem. Otarł łzy i wyprostował się, patrząc wyzywająco na ojca. - Uderz ponownie. - W oczach chłopca płonęła determinacja, której nie było za grosz w bezdusznych ślepiach swego opiekuna. - Pokaż, jaki jesteś słaby! Rudowłosy spojrzał zaskoczony na znienawidzonego syna. - To ty jesteś słaby, Czkawka! - Odkrzyknął, a jego gniew wzrastał z każdą chwilą patrzenia na chłopca. To miał być przyszły wódz Berk? Chyba bogowie robią sobie żarty! - Mylisz się - odparł chłopczyk o brązowych włosach. W zielonych oczach płonęła nadzwyczajna inteligencja. - Uważasz, że jesteś silny, bo bijesz z łatwością dziecko? Mylisz się. Nie pamiętasz ostatnich słów mamy? - wytłumaczył, wspominając swą matkę, którą porwał wysłaniec bogów - smok Właśnie, na Berk uważano smoki za istoty boskie, wszechpotężne. Nikt nie miał prawa nawet dotknąć owego gada bez jego pozwolenia, a za zabicie skazywano głupca na tortury i powolną śmierć. Uważano, że smoki same w sobie były bogami, którzy ukazywali się rzadko. Stoick nie zawahał się - jedną potężną ręką podniósł syna i miotnął nim o najdalszą ścianę. Chłopiec, nie podnosząc głowy, zachichotał, czerpiąc radość ze złości swego oprawcy. - Nie możesz tego pamiętać. - Wikingowi puściły nerwy: sięgnął po sztylet. Podszedł do chłopca i ukląkł, po czym podniósł chłopaka trzymając jedną ręką jego szyi. - Kiedy górujesz nad innymi... Nie jesteś silny, kiedy ich okładasz z łatwością, okazujesz słabość - zielonooki uśmiechnął się, widząc strach na twarzy ojca - Silnym nie jest ten, kto nigdy nie upada - chłopiec poczuł coraz większy nacisk na gardło - lecz ten, kto potrafi wstać po upadku. - Po czym dodał własne słowa - Natomiast uczucia są zbędne. W furii złości działasz na swą niekorzyść, smutek, radość, strach... To wszystko słabości. Nie wywołasz więcej u mnie płaczu, głupcze. Kiedyś będziesz się peszył tym, że jestem twym synem. - Stoick cofnął się ze strachem, przewracając przy okazji stolik. To nie mógł mówić ten maminsynek, który rzekomo był jego synem! To niemożliwe... Na zewnątrz uderzył kolejny piorun. W tym samym momencie, w którym Stoick podszedł do chłopca i nakreślił mu na policzku znak oznaczający Zabójcę. Już wiedział, kim będzie jego syn... *** Przez następne lata Czkawka doskonalił się w szermierce. Jego ruchy były błyskawiczne, natomiast nikt nie mógł dotrzymać mu kroku w szaleńczym tańcu śmierci... - Kto następny? - zapytał dziesięcioletni chłopiec, wyjmując błyskawicznie rzucony sztylet z serca jednego z więźniów, na których ćwiczył. Stoick patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak jego syn wywołuje strach wśród swych przeciwników. Z tłumu wypchnięto kobietę. Czkawka zawahał się. Nigdy nawet nie uderzył kobiety... Potem przypomniał sobie swoje własne słowa. - Uczucia są słabością - szepnął do siebie, patrząc na łzy kobiety. Podano jej wyszczerbiony miecz do obrony. Chłopak wyciągnął spod płaszcza sejmitary z pochew. Po chwili namysłu schował jeden z nich, zostawiając ostrze w lewej dłoni. W oczach kobiety rozbłysnęła malutka, cicha, ale wciąż silna nadzieja, że ujdzie z życiem. Nie wiedziała jednego - stojąca przed nią maszyna do zabijania była oburęczna. Potem skinął głową kobiecie, że jest gotów. Niepewnie zaczęła podchodzić do swego oprawcy. Miała mocno opaloną skórę, brązowe włosy i czarne oczy, z których nie nikła nadzieja. Zamachnęła się, celując w prawe ramię, lecz brunet leniwie zablokował cios. Niewolnica spróbowała znowu, z przeciwnej strony, lecz znowu cios został sparowany. Zabawa zdążyła się już znudzić synowi wodza, dlatego chwilę potem kolejne ciało leżało w kałuży krwi. Czkawka niedbale wytarł ostrze o szatę niewolnicy, po czym schował do pochwy sejmitar i wyszedł z areny. W drodze do lasu, gdzie w spokoju ćwiczył szermierkę, napotkał grupę jego rówieśników. Naciągnął czarny kaptur na czoło jeszcze mocniej, starając się ukryć bliznę w kształcie Znaku Zabójcy. Nie cierpiał, gdy ludzie ze strachem zauważali pamiątkę "miłości" jego ojca, która zmieniła mu życie. Być może gdyby nie ojciec, również bawiłbym się z innymi dziećmi... Może również miałbym normalne dzieciństwo? - pomyślał. Przystanął i spojrzał z zazdrością na grupkę przyjaciół bawiących się w najlepsze, nie zauważając jego obecności. Stał tak chwilę, gdy w końcu blondynka z błękitnymi oczami pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Szturchnęła przyjaciół, patrząc ze strachem w oczach na najniebezpieczniejszego wikinga na Berk. Zobaczyła też zazdrość w jego oczach. Pierwsze uczucie, jakie okazał od trzeciego roku życia. W tej chwili Czkawka opamiętał się, znów przybierając bezuczuciową maskę, do której był przyzwyczajony. Powoli ruszył swoją drogą, zostawiając w tyle grupę dziesięciolatków. Rozdział 1| Znajomość Podszedł do niedużego dębu i wyciągnął sejmitary. Zaczął wolno zadawać ciosy, które z czasem robiły się coraz szybsze. W końcu jednym, ukośnym cięciem zwalił drzewo. Zatrzymał się, chowając ostrza i wyciągając trzy sztylety w celu ćwiczenia celności. - Wiem, że tam jesteś - powiedział chłodno, zauważywszy lekki ruch w krzakach. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk, odsłaniając blond włosy zza rośliny. - Wyjdziesz, czy nie? - Odwrócił się i spokojnie ruszył w stronę krzaka. Znowu się poruszyły, ledwo zauważalnie, lecz nie uszło to uwadze Czkawki. Podszedł do krzaków, a w następnej sekundzie roślina przewróciła się, natomiast ostrze z powrotem spoczywało w pochwie. Oszołomiona dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet ruchu chłopaka. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał blondynki i wyciągnął sztylet, zaczynając podrzucać go w dłoni, którą co chwilę zmieniał. Spojrzenie wstrząśniętych oczu spoczęło na brunecie, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, dalej bawiąc się ostrzem. - Odpowiesz czy nie? - Ja... Poszłam za tobą do lasu... - To już wiem - parsknął brunet, przerywając dziewczynie. - Chciałam cię o coś zapytać - wydusiła z siebie, czekając na reakcję przyszłego zabójcy. - Więc pytaj. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba, że chcesz tu sterczeć cały dzień. - Jak... Jak masz na imię? - Błękitnooka czuła, że strach i respekt przed chłopakiem nie dadzą jej przeciągać tej rozmowy, więc niecierpliwie czekała. Czkawka zauważył to, zadowolony i uśmiechnął się w duchu. - Czkawka - odparł powoli, już mniej chłodniej, przyglądając się zdziwieniu na twarzy dziewczyny, po czym dodał - Haddock. Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Syn wodza. - Ale nie powiedziałaś, jak ty masz na imię - stwierdził po chwili. - Astrid Hofferson - wyjąkała, chcąc jak najprędzej wrócić do przyjaciół. Syn wodza, jakby to widział, rzekł: - Więc wracaj do przyjaciół, Astrid Hofferson. - Blondynka skinęła głową i odbiegła w las. Czkawka dokładnie przeanalizował tą rozmowę, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Astrid. I to nie z ciekawości - kto wie, czy nie będzie ona jego celem w przyszłości. Trzeba się przygotować na wszystko, ustalił. ,,W sumie... Nawet, gdybym miał ją zabić, po sekundzie sztylet sterczałby jej z gardła" - stwierdził w myślach Czkawka. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o sztylecie, którym wciąż podrzucał, co chwilę zmieniając rękę. ,,Będzie miała co opowiadać" - pomyślał, lekko uśmiechając się. Spojrzał w stronę słońca. Jeszcze godzina ze sztyletami i pomagam ojcu, zauważył ze smutkiem. Tak też zrobił. Po godzinie celnych rzutów ruszył w stronę wioski, nie chcąc się spóźnić będąc świadom konsekwencji. Może minęło siedem lat, lecz w napadach gniewu Stoick dalej potrafił bić swego syna, nie czując strachu. ,,W ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na moje słowa - zauważył brunet. - Mówiłem mu, że uczucia to słabość, a on dalej swoje. A potem się dziwić, że rozprawiają o patologii w naszej rodzinie" - uśmiechnął się ponuro. Staruszek żyje jeszcze tylko dlatego, że jest przydatny. Inaczej zginąłby dwa lata temu. - Co trzeba robić? - zapytał bezuczuciowo ojca, kiedy bezszelestnie jak kot podszedł z tyłu. Lubił straszyć ojca, szczególnie w ten sposób. - O, Czkawka, jesteś już - powiedział, starając się ukryć strach. Brunet uśmiechnął się, widząc chwilowy strach na twarzy ojca. - Dziki przychodzą od strony lasu, jest ich pewnie za dużo. Wybij jakieś dwadzieścia, minimum, sztuk - odparł mężczyzna, powracając do pracy. - Tylko? - Tylko i wracaj do domu najpóźniej po północy, nie siedź w lesie do rana. -Mhm, bo by mi się chciało, wiesz? - parsknął Czkawka sarkastycznie. *** Zrobił, jak kazał ojciec i wrócił do domu godzinę później. - Już? - zdziwił się rudowłosy mężczyzna. - Już, chodzą w zwartych grupkach, więc łatwo poszło. A problemów z nimi raczej nie będzie bo tylko we wschodniej części lasu zostały lub uciekły tam. Stoick spojrzał z aprobatą na syna. - Możesz iść, nic więcej nie trzeba - oznajmił. - Nawet gdybym musiał, nie miałbym zamiaru nic robić - burknął, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju. Rozłożył się na łóżku, ponownie analizując dzień. - Przyjaciele - mruknął, przypominając sobie Astrid, która tak bardzo bała się, aby móc do nich wrócić. - kolejna słabość - westchnął. Rozdział 2| Wolność - Marzenia Chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach, zielonych oczach i marnej posturze stał przed oknem swego pokoju. Patrzył na innych, jakby z zazdrością, gdy używali magii lub ćwiczyli szermierkę. Miał dwanaście lat, dzisiaj tak właściwie kończył trzynaście, lecz z żalem żegnał się z dzieciństwem. - Zrobię wszystko, abyś był wojownikiem - powiedział cicho jego ojciec, Zaknafein. - Ale twoja matka uważa, że powinieneś być magiem. - Ale ja wolę walkę ostrzami, i ona o tym dobrze wie - odparł chłopiec, odchodząc od okna. Mieszkali w jaskiniach, jak cała ich rasa. A wszystko dlatego, że inne rasy uważały ich za niebezpiecznych morderców. Owszem, byli tacy, i słusznie się ich bano, lecz nie wszyscy kochali zabijać. On i jego ojciec nie zabijali bezbronnych, mały chłopak nigdy nie zabił nikogo. - Chodźmy - westchnął Zaknafein. Jego syn skinął głową. Poszli korytarzem po matkę chłopca, Viernę, a następnie udali się do Rizzena - przywódcy, który decydował o losie wielu z nich. - Mag - powiedział, gdy tylko się zbliżyli. - Potrzeba nam magów. - Ale wtedy chłopak zmarnuje swój talent - zaprotestował ojciec chłopaka. - W takim razie pokaż co potrafi - odparł Rizzen, przenosząc wzrok na chłopca. Zaknafein przygotował do tego swego syna. - Gotowy? - zapytał syna. W odpowiedzi chłopiec skinął głową. Sztuczka polegała na tym, że dostał dwie monety, po jednej na rękę. Musiał je wyrzucić w powietrze i złapać, natomiast z każdym rzutem Zaknafein dokładał dwie monety. - I ostatnie - oznajmił jego ojciec, dokładając kolejne dwie. Chłopiec miał w każdej ręce po dziesięć. Wyrzucił je w powietrze, po czym udał, że się potknął. Zaczął pojedynczo zbierać monety w błyskawicznym tempie, aż wyzbierał wszystkie, a ostatnia, którą przeoczył, wylądowała na bucie wystawionym by ją złapać. Rizzen z aprobatą skinął głową. - No dobrze, niech będzie kolejny wojownik. Zaknafeinie, zajmij się jego szkoleniem. Ojciec chłopca skinął głową, po czym zaczęli odchodzić. - A jak ty się zwiesz, chłopcze? - zapytał za ich plecami. -Szczerbatek - odparł, gdy się odwrócił. Pora rozpocząć trening, pomyślał. Długa droga otwarła się przed nim. Będzie najlepszym wojownikiem wśród Nocnych Furii. *** Pięć lat później. Zaknafein razem ze Szczerbatkiem znowu ćwiczyli, natomiast ich ruchy były jedynie zamazaną plamą. Obaj byli najlepszymi wojownikami wśród ich rasy, nie wiadomo, kto był lepszy. Skończyło się to zwycięstwem osiemnastolatka. - Znowu wygrałeś - oznajmił jego ojciec, opierając się na swych mieczach. Szczerbatek zrobił to samo, tylko że on walczył sejmitarami. Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno, a jego ojciec wiedział, co go trapi. - Chciałbyś zwiedzić świat - zauważył. Jego syn w odpowiedzi skinął głową. - Ale to tylko marzenia o wolności - odpowiedział. Rozdział 3| Wikingowie Czkawka siedział obok swego ojca, który obecnie przemawiał do zgromadzonych w twierdzy. Jego opiekun nie pozwolił mu wyjmować broni, co sprawiło, że nie miał nic do roboty. Siedział spoglądając po twarzach wikingów. Kilku patrzyło na niego z ukosa, jak to zawsze bywało. Lecz teraz spojrzenia nie spoczywały wyłącznie na znaku Zabójcy na jego policzku, gdyż nosił chustę zakrywającą usta i w większości policzki wraz z nosem. Nosił również kaptur, płaszcz sięgający prawie ziemi i spodnie pełne skrytek i kieszeni na najróżniejsze rzeczy, najczęściej drobne. Do pasa przyczepione były po obu stronach pochwy z sejmitarami, obok nich dwie mniejsze ze sztyletami. Nie wspominając o jednym, awaryjnym ostrzu w bucie. Cały strój był czarny, a jedynymi rzeczami wyróżniającymi się w tym kolorze były jego jasne, zielone oczy, wprost lśniące inteligencją i, oczywiście, blada, niemalże biała skóra oraz brązowe włosy skryte pod kapturem, z wyjątkiem kilku kosmyków pchających się do oczu chłopaka. - Tak więc zapuszczają się coraz dalej na nasze tereny, a są liczni. Nim się obejrzymy, wypowiedzą nam wojnę! Więc zaatakujmy, Berserkowie coraz częściej wypływają na nasze wody kradnąc ryby! Zanim się obejrzymy, nie będziemy mieli co jeść! - krzyczał Stoick, raz po raz dodając nowe argumenty. Jego syn nie rozumiał tego. Czy nie lepiej wprost powiedzieć, że nadciąga wojna i trzeba atakować? Czasem jego ojciec irytował go. Przecież ta banda chodzących baryłek pójdzie za nim, czegokolwiek by nie powiedział. - Kto płynie ze mną, niech wstanie! - wykrzyknął rudowłosy. Syn wodza wywrócił oczami i poczekał, aż wstanie cała reszta. Jego ojciec z nadzieją spoglądał na jego miejsce, dopóki i on nie wstał. Wódz uśmiechnął się promiennie do wszystkich. - Więc przygotujcie łodzie i prowiant! Jutro przed świtem wyruszamy! *** - Czemu się zawahałeś ze wstaniem? - zapytał rudowłosy, kiedy wraz z synem wracali do domu. Chłopak spojrzał tylko na ojca, a ten już znał odpowiedź, która w środku bardzo go raniła. Jego syn chciał utrzymać go w niepewności. - Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz widzieć ciało wodza Berserków na płonącym stosie - odparł Czkawka, wzruszając ramionami. - Zrobiłbym to sam, o wiele ciszej niż całe Berk. - Ale jesteśmy wikingami i załatwiamy sprawy w ten sposób - powiedział twardo mężczyzna. - A ty masz dopiero piętnaście lat i nigdzie się nie ruszasz bez reszty. - Ciągle ten sam argument - zauważył ponuro chłopak. - Bo jest najlepszy - usprawiedliwił się Stoick. - To jest nie fair - mruknął Czkawka. - Nie marudź i idź do domu! - wybuchnął Stoick. - Bo co mi zrobisz? Uderzysz mnie? - zadrwił brunet. Jego prośba spełniła się - wiking wziął zamach i uderzył, posyłając chłopaka na ziemię. Ten wstał, chichocząc i rozłożył ręce. - Uderz ponownie! - krzyknął, patrząc wyzywająco na niedowierzającą twarz ojca. - Pokaż, jaki jesteś słaby! Wokół widowiska zebrała się cała wioska, czekając na dalszy rozwój akcji. - Ty wstrętny bachorze! Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?! - wrzasnął wódz. Złapał syna za szyję jedną ręką, po czym rzucił chłopaka na ziemię. Stoick zauważył, że nie tak łatwo mu już podnieść syna. To nie była już szmaciana lalka, do której niegdyś był podobny. Teraz był zbudowany z kości i mięśni, które codziennie ćwiczył. Dwanaście lat codziennych ćwiczeń. Stoick uświadomił sobie, że jego jedyny syn to zwykła maszyna do zabijania bez uczuć. Czkawka przeturlał się kilka metrów od ojca, po czym wstał i otrzepując się z kurzu rzekł: - Ty idioto! Wiesz jak trudno to wyprać?! - spojrzał urażony na ojca. - No co? Pokaż to, co robiłeś mi przez te wszystkie lata od śmierci mamy! Wokół rozległy się szepty. Z tłumu wypchnęli się rówieśnicy chłopaka z Astrid na czele oraz Pyskacz - najlepszy przyjaciel wodza patrzył teraz, jak dwoje najsilniejszych wikingów na Berk krzyczy na siebie i co jakiś czas atakuje. - Zaraz przestaniesz tak szczekać, szczeniaku! - warknął wódz Berk. - Jak wolisz - mruknął Czkawka, zrzucając ciężki płaszcz.- Pomóc ci? Masz! - nikt poza samym piętnastolatkiem nie zauważył błyskawicznego rzutu. Nawet Stoick potrzebował chwili, by zauważyć czarny sztylet wystający z jego lewej dłoni. Poczuł piekielne pieczenie w parze z bólem. Wyrwał ostrze drugą dłonią i z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się na chłopca. Zwinny Zabójca raz za razem odskakiwał od mężczyzny i ostrza. - Całą noc będziesz tak wymachiwał tym sztyletem? - zadrwił chłopak. Odpowiedział mu wściekły ryk rudowłosego. W ostatniej chwili udał, że się przewrócił, w rzeczywistości podtrzymując się ręką kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Drugą ręką wyjął sztylet - tym razem z niebieskim połyskiem. Ogromny wódz wikingów przystanął, w ciemnościach szukając swego przeciwnika. Kiedy on szukał, Czkawka widział doskonale nawet najdrobniejszy ruch swego ojca. Kiedyś spędził dwa miesiące w jaskiniach, pijąc miksturę Gothi, która zapewniła mu widzenie w ciemności. Może wydawać się to banalne, lecz wywar powodował silne halucynacje, z którymi walczył kilka tygodni. Ostatecznie wyszło to na jego korzyść, ze zdziwieniem nawet Gothi. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by spróbować tego wcześniej, gdyż gdyby Czkawce się nie udało, straciłby wzrok na zawsze. Dlatego przygotował się też do walki bez wzroku. Bezszelestnie prześlizgnął się za ogromnego wikinga, po czym przyłożył mu niebieski sztylet do karku. - I co, staruszku? - zadrwił ponownie. Stoick kierowany złością zaczął znowu ciąć, czym zaskoczył nawet samego Czkawkę. Chłopak wiedział, że jego ojciec jest szalony, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak, by zaatakować ze sztyletem na karku. Ciosy rudowłosego ciągle przyspieszały, pomimo potu lejącego się do oczu i zmęczenia, nie wspominając o zranionej dłoni. Wkrótce górna część stroju chłopaka była w strzępach, a ktoś z tłumu odważył się zapalić pochodnię. Ciekawskim gapiom ukazało się dobrze umięśnione ciało, całe pokryte bliznami, ranami, zakrzepłymi bądź nie i wieloma siniakami. - Tak chciałeś to zakończyć? - powiedział uśmiechając się Zabójca. - Oni już wiedzą, idioto. Nie spodziewaj się wielkiego poparcia. Następnie błyskawicznym ruchem, ledwie zauważalnym, z jednej z wielu kieszeni jego spodni, wyciągnął garść proszku i sypnął prosto w twarz wodza Berk. Mężczyzna ryknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi, a na jego twarzy łzy mieszały się z potem i krwią ze zranionej ręki. To był jego największy błąd. Ból eksplodował także w dłoni, a wkrótce cała jego ręka była sparaliżowana trucizną zawartą w czarnym sztylecie. Następnie z innej kieszeni Zabójca wyciągnął trzy małe, szare kulki. Rzucił je na ziemię, i pojawił się szary dym. Potem widzowie słyszeli tylko ryki bólu ich wodza i co jakiś czas szczęk broni. Kiedy dym się rozwiał, Zabójcy i żadnej z jego rzeczy nie było. Stoick natomiast leżał rozłożony na ziemi, z rękoma i nogami przywiązanymi do ciężkich kamieni i ciałem pokrytym ranami ciętymi i kłutymi. Miał też złamany nos i kilka kości. Wiking, sparaliżowany, tymczasowo pozbawiony wzroku i pokonany stracił przytomność, a po jego policzku spłynęła szczera, czysta łza. Jego własny syn prawie go zabił bez najmniejszych emocji na twarzy, z zimną krwią. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wychowała go Valka, matka Czkawki, byłby inny. Z tą myślą osunął się w długi sen, z którego jednak miał się wybudzić. *** Tymczasem z najbliższego drzewa Zabójca obserwował swe dzieło, zadowolony. Patrzył jak wstrząśnięci mieszkańcy wioski zabierają ciało jego ojca, z trudem podnosząc ciężkie, lecz niewielkie kamienie przymocowane do lin. Zabierają go do Gothi, stwierdził. I słusznie. Potem wstał, bez problemu zachowując równowagę na wąskiej gałęzi. znowu założył płaszcz i nisko naciągnął kaptur. Odszedł, bezszelestnie skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź, aż dotarł do swego celu - jaskini położonej wysoko w górze, na którą można było się dostać jedynie poprzez wspinaczkę po drzewach. Lecz dla doświadczonego Zabójcy nie było to problemem. Jaskinia była przestronna, z małym wejściem. Miał tutaj własnoręcznie zbudowaną kuźnię, łóżko, spiżarnię i biurko, przy którym ustalał plany kolejnych działań. Podniósł jedną z kartek, z tytułem: ,,STOICK" i wiernym portretem z tyłu. Powiesił na go na ścianie, kreśląc jedną, ukośną czerwoną linię. W ten sposób oznaczał ludzi, którzy nie powinni mu już wchodzić w drogę. Druga linia, przecinająca pierwszą i tworząca z nią krzyż oznaczała osobę martwą. Usiadł na łóżku, z kieszeni wyjmując potrzebne zioła. Wyleczył rany, zszył większość po czym ruszył do kuźni. Czekała go długa noc. - Wikingowie. - Prawie wypluł to słowo. - Bezmyślne kupy mięśni nie potrafiące niczego rozwiązać pokojowo. Zanotował to na kartce i przyczepił w inne miejsce na ścianie, gdzie kolejno numerowane były różne jego słowa. Spojrzał po nich kolejno. Przeniósł wzrok na długą listę zatytułowaną: SŁABOŚCI Uczucia Przyjaciele Rodzina Wahanie się Pośpiech Niedokładność Lista ciągnęła się jeszcze dłużej, obok niej były jego zasady. Dalej kartki z podobnymi rzeczami. Spojrzał na papier z tytułem: BRAKI W ZAOPATRZENIU. Dopisał do nich kilka rzeczy i ruszył do kuźni, by naprawić strój. Wydawał się być ze zwykłej tkaniny, lecz w rzeczywistości była zrobiona z bardzo małych, czarnych ogniw doskonałej zbroi. Chroniła przed wszystkim, poza materiałem, z którego byłą zrobiona. Zatrzymał się i z powrotem wrócił do kartek na ścianie. Wyszukał kartkę z napisem: BŁĘDY i dopisał: Nie rzucać w szaleńca zatrutym sztyletem - zniszczenie zbroi. Potem poczłapał do kuźni by resztę nocy spędzić na kuciu nowej. Westchnął i zabrał się do pracy. Rozdział 4| Bitwa Po całej nocy spędzonej w kuźni Czkawka zdążył naprawić górną część stroju, natomiast nad płaszczem jeszcze pracował. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy skończył i położył się spać. Po dwóch godzinach odpoczynku Zabójca odczepił od ściany jedną z kartek, z listą brakujących rzeczy. Na samym szczycie widniało jedzenie, poniżej mniej ważne rzeczy, oczywiście poza proszkiem oślepiającym i linami, które zużył w walce z ojcem. Dalej czytał listę, lecz nagle zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. - Brakuje trucizny? - zdziwił się. Zawsze miał jej pod dostatkiem, gdyż kilka miesięcy temu ojciec polecił mu oczyścić kopalnie z pająków, jak się okazało, z różnego rodzaju trucizną. Niepewny poszedł to sprawdzić i zauważył, że zostało tylko kilka butelek zabójczej, najsilniejszej trucizny. *** Resztę dnia spędził na uzupełnianiu braków, przez przypadek prawie wpadając na myśliwego, lecz wiking zdawał się go nie zauważyć. - I gdzie ja teraz znajdę proszek oślepiający? - zastanowił się na głos, stojąc na klifach we wschodniej części lasu. Chłodny wietrzyk zaszeleścił liśćmi drzew wokół. - No nic, Johan będzie musiał pomóc. Powiedziawszy to, ruszył w stronę nowego domu. Gdy tam dotarł, zagwizdał cicho stojąc w wejściu i czekał, nasłuchując jak ptaki powtarzają to. W końcu pojawił się ten, którego wołał. Kruk lecący w jego stronę był niezwykły. Jego pióra zdawały się lśnić srebrem, natomiast na niebie za nim pozostawała smuga cienia, rozpływająca się w powietrzu po chwili. Bystre, czerwone oczy ptaka informowały swego pana o krajobrazie w dole. Był oczami mordercy widzącymi z lotu ptaka. - Znajdź Johana Kupczego - polecił krukowi. -I wręcz mu to - powiedział przywiązując złożoną kartkę do smukłej nóżki ptaka. Zrozumiawszy polecenie, kruk zakrakał i odleciał, po chwili znikając i zostawiając po sobie obłoczek dymu i jedno, smolisto czarne pióro powoli opadające ku ziemi. Zabójca doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał magiczne zwierzę. Było to dwa lata temu, gdy o północy zbłądził w północnej części Berk, gdzie bawet najodważniejsi bali się zapuszczać. Były tam niezwykłe zwierzęta, mogące jednym kłapnięciem szczęk odgryźć rękę dorosłemu mężczyźnie. Lecz Czkawka nie zważał na to. Wybrał się tam po magiczny materiał, nadzwyczajnie wytrzymała stal czarniejsza niż noc. Znalazł tego całe góry - materiału nie trzeba było nawet przetapiać. Był też zadziwiająco lekki, co dało Czkawce nowy plan. Wziął go tyle, ile tylko mógł zmieścić w plecaku i wyruszył w drogę powrotną. Lecz zaskoczyły go Demoniczne Wilki, z oczami żarzącymi się błękitem i futrem czarniejszym niż noc. Wtedy zjawił się kruk - przysiadł na jego ramieniu i zniknął razem z chłopcem, ku wściekłości wilków. Od tamtej pory kruk przylatuje na wezwanie Czkawki prawie natychmiast. Służy mu i wykonuje każde polecenie. Nieraz uwolnił Czkawkę z kłopotów, jak na przykład podczas walki z wodzem Berk - po pozbieraniu swych rzeczy kruk pojawił się w zasłonie dymnej dokładnie na ramieniu Zabójcy, po czym zniknął wraz z nim by pojawić się na najbliższym drzewie aby zniknąć i znowu czekać na wezwanie. *** -Stoick! - wrzasnął zdyszany myśliwy, wszedłwszy do chatki Gothi, gdzie wypoczywał ich wódz. Ranny mężczyzna nakazał, by każdy, kto dowie się czegokolwiek o jego synu zwrócił się wprost do niego. - Widziałem... Widziałem go! W lesie! Ranny spojrzał zaciekawiony na myśliwego. -Mówże! - ponaglił wikinga. - Miał w ręku jakąś listę, był tak zajęty szukaniem czegoś, że omal na mnie nie wpadł! A to nie w jego stylu, pomyślał wódz. - Co zrobił, jak cię zauważył? - zapytał, zainteresowany. Czym musiał się zajmować Zabójca, skoro był tak nieuważny? - Spojrzał na mnie, a potem znowu na kartkę, po czym odszedł. Pewnie pomyślał, że go nie zauważyłem, ponieważ starałem się na niego nie zwracać uwagi. W oknie usiadł kruk z przywiązaną kartką do nogi. Mężczyźni byli zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, by go zauważyć, tymczasem ptak przekazywał obraz swemu panu. Dzięki Bogu, mam ciebie, Kuro - pomyślał Czkawka, otrzymując telepatyczne obrazy kruka. Wódz skinął głową. - Czyli kryje się w lesie... A czy ktoś się przynajmniej domyśla, jak zniknął? - zapytał Stoick, zamyślony, natomiast Czkawka wstrzymał oddech. -Niestety, wodzu, ale nikt. - Zabójca westchnął, uspokajając się. - Byliście ciasno otoczeni kręgiem widzów. Nie co dzień patrzy się na takie widowisko. Stoick skrzywił się, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z nocy. - Dobrze. Daj znać, jakbyście dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej - powiedział w końcu rudowłosy, a myśliwy odszedł. Wtedy wódz Berk zauważył kruka, i jego bystre, przenikliwe oczy. Spojrzał w nie, mając wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy swego syna. Otrząsnął się, tłumacząc sobie, że to zwykły kruk i to tylko wymysł jego wyobraźni. W tym samym czasie syn wodza odetchnął spokojniej. Odleć ''- polecił krukowi. ''Wezwę cie później. Przez następne dni za pomocą kruka Zabójca obserwował wioskę. Zauważył wyraźny smutek na twarzy ojca, który wyszedł już od Gothi i zarządzał wioską. - Sprawiłeś mu przykrość - zakrakał Kuro. - I co mnie to obchodzi? - parsknął Zabójca. Kruk spojrzał na swego pana i przekrzywił łeb. - Co mam zrobić? - zapytał, szykując się do lotu. - Twierdza. Niedawno zrelacjonowałeś mi, że mają spotkanie w twierdzy - spojrzał na słońce, ustalając godzinę. - I to niedługo! Leć, i bądź moimi oczami! Kruk wzbił się w powietrze, jak zawsze pozostawiając za sobą chmurkę dymu. *** - Musimy go schwytać. Sami widzieliście, co mi zrobił! - tłumaczył zebranym Stoick. - Ponadto, może się nam przydać. Gothi pozwoliła wodzowi chodzić, lecz dalej sprawiało mu to trudności. Jednak dla Stoicka, potężnego i niepokonanego (do tej pory) wodza wikingów nie mógł zatrzymać ból. Wtedy zauważył kruka z krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Ptak odleciał na inną belkę, poza zasięgiem wzroku rudowłosego mężczyzny. - Dzieciaki - zwrócił się do grupy piętnastolatków wódz. - Pójdźcie go poszukać w lesie - widząc niepokój na twarzach młodzieńców, dodał - Nie zabije was. Może wydaje się niezrównoważony, ale myśli praktycznie. Nie odważy się tego zrobić. Może i jest silny, ale nie aż tak aby zabić całe Berk. Nadal nie do końca przekonani rówieśnicy Zabójcy poszli przeszukać las, zgodnie z rozkazem wodza. - On jest szalony! - parsknął Mieczyk, kiedy szukali syna wodza. - Zabójca czy wódz? - zapytała go siostra, Szpadka. - Oboje - mruknął Sączysmark, odpowiadając za przyjaciela. - Wolicie się postawić wodzowi? - usłyszeli pytanie ze strony Śledzika. - Lepiej mu powiedzieć, że nie znaleźliśmy, ale to za jakiś czas, by nie miał podejrzeń - odparł Smark. - Pamiętacie, co mówił Stoick - odezwała się Astrid, idąca na czele grupy. - Czkawka myśli praktycznie. Nie odważy się nas zabić - uspokoiła przyjaciół blondynka. Spokojny ton jej głosu zmniejszył obawy nastolatków bardziej niż jej słowa. - Radziłbym nie słuchać tej chodzącej kupy mięśni - usłyszeli bezuczuciowy głos. Spojrzeli w kierunku jego źródła i ujrzeli parę zielonych, dużych mądrych oczu wydających się żarzyć łagodnym światłem. Sylwetka zabójcy była ciemniejsza niż cień liści drzewa, na którego gałęzi siedział. Cała czwórka przyjaciół zadrżała, słysząc jego chłodny głos.- Przez niego spędziłem dwa dni na naprawieniu zbroi i uzupełnieniu zapasów, a i tak dalej mi brakuje proszku oślepiającego! - Zabijesz nas? - zapytała bezceremonialnie zawsze spokojna Astrid. - To przyjaciele dali ci tyle odwagi czy wyrosłaś z trzęsienia się jak galareta w mojej obecności? - zadrwił syn wodza. Bliźniaki zachichotały, widocznie czując sympatię do bezczelnego Zabójcy. - I nie, nie mam zamiaru was zabić - przyglądał się westchnieniom ulgi nastolatków, po czym uśmiechnął się chytrze i dodał - Nie dzisiaj i nie o tej godzinie. Zeskoczył z gałęzi lądując bezszelestnie na ziemi. - Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytał Mieczyk, jako jedyny nie skrępowany obecnością zabójcy. - Informacji - rzekł krótko, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się blondynowi. Już teraz widział w nim użytecznego sojusznika. - A jakich? - dopytywał się bliźniak. - Kiedy macie zamiar ruszyć na Berserków? - zapytał, w myślach przesyłając instrukcje Kuro. - Za jakiś tydzień, kiedy wódz będzie zdolny do walki - odparł Mieczyk, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia przyjaciół. Zabójca podszedł do niego i pochylił się, jako że był wyższy, po czym szepnął: - Zachowaj spokój i nie puszczaj mojej ręki, inaczej zlecisz - Mieczyk okiwał głową, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi. Syn wodza wyciągnął szarą kulkę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Wokół nich pojawił się gęsty szary dym, a w następnej sekundzie Mieczyk stał obok Zabójcy w przestronnej jaskini, niewątpliwie będącą domem syna wodza. Oszołomiony bliźniak spojrzał na swego rówieśnika, którego szczerze podziwiał. - Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym miejscu - zażądał Zabójca tonem, jakiego Mieczyk nigdy u niego nie słyszał. Był cichy i spokojny, co nie było w zwyczaju Czkawki. - Obiecuję -sapnął blondyn, szczerzej niż nawet przed własną matką. Zabójca uśmiechnął się, lecz chusta ukryła to przed bliźniakiem. - Więc witaj w moich skromnych progach - powiedział nadal chłodnym, lecz nie tak bardzo, tonem. - Jak się tu znaleźliśmy? - zapytał Mieczyk, patrząc na chłopaka stojącego w wejściu. Zabójca ściągnął kaptur i chustę, odsłaniając bliznę na policzku. Znak Zabójcy. - Dzięki niemu - powiedział, a na jego ramieniu pojawił się kruk. Blondyn rozpoznał te krwistoczerwone oczy, które widział w twierdzy. - Ten sam, który był w twierdzy - zauważył bliźniak. Kruk pochylił łeb, jakby w ukłonie. - Pięć punktów za spostrzegawczość - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Kuro dostarcza mi informacji od mojego odejścia, ale nie wszystko uda mu się wyłapać - pogładził czarne pióra kruka, który zmienił swe miejsce na przedramię swego pana. Czkawka spojrzał na Mieczyka. - I właśnie dlatego tu jesteś. Chciałbym ci złożyć propozycję. - Jaką? - zapytał zainteresowany chłopak. - Będę co pożyczał od czasu do czasu moje zabawki - poklepał znacząco jedną z wielu kieszeni jego spodni. - w zamian za informacje. Stoi? -Stoi! - odpowiedział od razu podekscytowany chłopak. - Co chcesz na początek? - zapytał zadowolony Zabójca. Potem syn wodza tłumaczył działanie wielu z przedmiotów w kieszeniach jego spodni. - Na prawdę sprawia, że jest się niewidzialnym? - Oczy świeciły się z podniecenia kochającemu psoty blondynowi. - Niestety tylko na godzinę - potwierdził Zabójca, niezrażony długim wyborem Mieczyka. Sam nie mógł się czasami zdecydować, co było najlepsze w danej sytuacji. - Zdecydowanie to i to - powiedział w końcu bliźniak, wskazując buteleczkę z przejrzystym płynem i woreczek z wybuchowymi kulkami. - Więc bierz i baw się dobrze - odparł brunet, a po chwili dodał - O której zamierzasz się tym zabawić? - Jak tylko się ściemni - rzekł blondyn, chowając "zabawki" i przewidując zamiary bruneta - Będzie piękne widowisko! - Bez wątpienia - uśmiechnął się Zabójca. - A teraz Kuro zabierze cię na skraj lasu - wytłumaczył, a chwilę potem Mieczyk szedł spokojnie do domu, czekając na zachód słońca. - Przegrałeś kolejną bitwę, wodzu Berk - szepnął Zabójca w noc, patrząc na wybuchający dom i fajerwerki wystrzeliwujące z niego, by rozbłysnąć kolorami na nocnym niebie. - Co następnego stracisz? Pierw żona, potem syna, zaufanie, zdrowie, szacunek, sojusznika a teraz kolejne domy. Nie doceniasz mnie, głupcze. Nie zwracasz uwagi ba me słowa i przegrywasz kolejne bitwy w naszej wojnie. - Słowa Zabójcy niknęły w ciemności nocy, rozjaśnionej setkami kolorów. - Natomiast ty, Mieczyku Thorsonie spisałeś się znakomicie. W zielonych oczach Zabójcy wielobarwne iskierki odbijały się, nabierając jeszcze większego blasku. Rozdział 5| Oczy Bazyliszka - Mówię ci, wodzu! Udał się na Pustkowia Północy! Nie wiem, czego chciał, ale miał ze sobą łuk! - zrelacjonował Gruby Stoickowi, gdy tylko zauważył Zabójcę podążającego w stronę północną Berk. - Czego on stamtąd potrzebuje? - zapytał bardziej siebie niż wikinga obok wódz Berk, - Tego nie wiem, ale zgłoszę ci jak coś zobaczę - obiecał rybak. Stoick skinął głową i powrócił do swych rozmyślań. Czego Czkawka chciał z tego przeklętego miejsca? Wypływali na Berserków za tydzień. Nie mieli czasu, by bawić się w kotka i myszkę z Zabójcą. Przydałby się, i to bardzo! Sam bez pomocy prawie zabił Stoicka, a to już był nie lada wyczyn. Po raz kolejny serce wodza wikingów otrzymało bolesny cios. Samo wspomnienie bezlitosnej twarzy swego syna i radości, jaką sprawiało mu uprzykrzanie życia swemu ojcu, bolały niemiłosiernie. Wychował potwora. - Czy gdyby była tu Valka, byłbyś inny? - wyszeptał tylko po to, by jego słowa zostały zabrane przez wiatr. *** - Oj, przestań już, Kuro! Wiem, widział mnie i doniesie ojcu. Mieczyk powie, czy to coś poważniejszego. Mamy tydzień, a ja nie skończyłem jeszcze nowej zabawki! - usprawiedliwiał się Czkawka swemu krukowi, który ciągle ostrzegał swego pana przed wikingami. - W najgorszym razie cię znajdą i złapią - zakrakał ptak. - Wtedy ty mnie uwolnisz i tyle - wywrócił oczami młodzieniec. - Są tam? - Na północy, pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nami za głazem są dwa - poinformował Kuro. Zabójca ściągnął z pleców łuk skradziony ze zbrojowni w wiosce, po czym nałożył strzałę. Cicho jak kot - lub śmierć - zbliżył się do głazu. Demoniczne Wilki już czuły jego zapach, lecz nie mogły się spodziewać ataku na nie. Spokojnie wyszły zza głazu, prawie kładąc się na brzuchach przy skradaniu się. Wtedy zdały sobie sprawę, że nie widzą przeciwnika. Wstały i obejrzały się do tyłu, szukając go, lecz nie wiedziały jednego. Śmierć nadchodziła z boku. Nastąpił brzęk towarzyszący wystrzałowi z łuku, po czym jeden z wilków padł martwy, zanim zdążył się zorientować, że dokładnie w jego sercu tkwi strzała. Drugi z Przeklętych Zwierząt zdążył tylko spojrzeć na swego towarzysza, po czym również padł martwy ze strzałą wystającą z torsu. - Jeszcze wąż lub jaszczur i będzie wystarczająco. Zabierz je do domu - polecił Zabójca swemu towarzyszowi. Posłuszny ptak przysiadł na ciałach obu psów i zniknął razem z nimi, by po chwili pojawić się znowu samemu. Dalej udali się bardziej na wschód Pustkowia Północy. W stronę bagien, które były jeszcze niegodziwsze niż puste tereny wilków. - Jest coś? - zapytał Czkawka swego kruka. - W wodzie, kilka metrów obok nas, wąż - oznajmił Kuro. Zabójca schował się za najbliższym głazem i czekał, założywszy strzałę na cięciwę. Według zapowiedzi magicznego ptaka, z wody wynurzył się dwumetrowy łeb węża, z kłami długości metra. Kto inny już straciłby serce do walki, lecz nie Czkawka Haddock. Nie bezduszny Zabójca, trenowany przez całe życie w walce. - Będziesz piękną ozdobą w moim domu - szepnął. Cięciwa zabrzęczała cicho, gdy strzała poszybowała ku celowi, trafiając w sam środek oka stwora. Gigantyczny wąż zasyczał, po czym z wody wynurzyła się szyja gada, miotając się szaleńczo i zwijając z bólu. Wąż nie słyszał niczego, poza własnymi rykami. Nie usłyszał kolejnego brzęku cięciwy. Następna strzała trafiła w cel, wbijając się dokładnie pomiędzy czarne łuski Demonicznego Węża. Ogromny gad zaryczał tak, że z najbliższych drzew ptaki odleciały przestraszone szaleńczymi wrzaskami stwora. Tymczasem na północno-wschodnim skraju wioski na Berk zebrali się jej wszyscy mieszkańcy, nasłuchując przerażających ryków olbrzyma. - Pyskacz! Co to może być, na Thora?! - krzyknął do swego przyjaciela wódz, gdyż to właśnie blond włosy kowal wiedział najwięcej o Północnych Pustkowiach. - Demoniczny Wąż - odpowiedział osłupiały wiking. - Największe bydle z Pustkowi Północy! Tak ryczeć może tylko z bólu, Stoicku. - Pyskacz spojrzał na swego przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. - Pamiętasz co mówił Gruby? - Czkawka zapuścił się na Pustkowia Północy, aby zatłuc tą gadzinę? - nie mógł uwierzyć wódz. - Może nie po samą gadzinę lecz po to, co ma w kłach - zasugerował blondyn. - Najokrutniejszy jad, jaki widział świat. Czarniejszy niż smoła, ale płynny jak woda. Zabija w minutę - wytłumaczył kowal. - Tylko po co mu trucizna? - zastanowił się na głos Stoick. *** - No dalej, ty kupo łusek! - krzyknął Zabójca, wyciągając swe sejmitary i wyrzucając szczątki łuku. Ogon węża był doskonałą bronią, którą miotnął Zabójcę na drzewo niszcząc jego łuk. Nie mówiąc już o wgnieceniu w starym dębie. Gad zasyczał w odpowiedzi na obelgę i olbrzymi łeb wystrzelił w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Doświadczony młodzieniec uskoczył przed łbem i wykonał pchnięcie wbijając ostrze w drugie oko potwora. Mieszkańcy Berk znowu usłyszeli przerażający ryk. Oślepiony gad kierował się teraz swym słuchem, gdyż węch na nic się nie przyda na bagnach. Lecz głupi wąż nie zauważył jednego - jego przeciwnik poruszał się równie cicho i zwinnie jak kot. Nie mógł dostrzec śmierci czającej się w postaci perfekcyjnego rzutu, które przebiło się nawet przez smolisto czarne łuski. Nawet zatruty sztylet wydawał się być jasny w porównaniu z łuskami gada. Wąż miotał się szaleńczo, a metrowe kły nieraz były o centymetry od swego celu, który wciąż uskakiwał zwinnie i bezgłośnie. W końcu olbrzymi jaszczur popełnił najgorszy błąd, jaki mógł zrobić - wypełznął z wody. Gdy tylko połowa jego dwudziestometrowego ciała znalazła się na stałym gruncie, na potwora spadł grad ciosów. Ostrza wycięły sobie drogę przez twarde łuski i w końcu - ku uciesze zabójcy - wbiły się w delikatną skórę zwierzęcia, z łatwością odnajdując serce. Gad zatrzymał się, po czym jego wężowy tors ostatni raz uniósł się i opadł, by pogrążyć zwierzę w wiecznym śnie - śnie śmierci. *** - Ustało - zauważył Stoick. - Martwy - poprawił przyjaciela Pyskacz. - Skąd wiesz? - zapytał wódz. - Spójrz na ptaki. Zbierają się na bagnach i wszystkie śpiewają swą żałobną pieśń. Jak zawsze, gdy zginie olbrzymi wąż. - Tylko czemu tak robią? - zastanowił się rudowłosy wiking, tym samym pytając o to kowala. - Gadzina strzegła bagien przed wilkami, które zabijały ptaki. Dla nas to żadna szkoda, ale dla nich to żałoba. - Dużo wiesz o Pustkowiach Północy - zauważył wódz. - Bork poświęcił im całą książkę! Muszę przyznać, że była to bardzo ciekawa lektura - odparł Pyskacz, odchodząc, lecz zatrzymał się osłupiały. Jak każdy, kto się odwrócił. -Co... - nie dokończył wódz Berk, gdyż również się odwrócił. Wrócił... Cała wioska patrzyła teraz na Zabójcę trzymającego nogę na łbie węża czarniejszego niż mrok. Dyszał lekko, a na jego twarzy rozlał się uśmiech. Sejmitary spoczywały dalej w jego dłoniach, pokryte krwią gada. - Ktoś jeszcze będzie chciał mnie szukać lub się ze mną zmierzyć? - zapytał wikingów, a jego słowa wydały się strasznie głośne w panującej ciszy. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku pokręcili przecząco głowami. - To znakomicie! W takim razie spotkamy się u Berserków w walce - oznajmił. Rozległy się rozmaite szepty. - Czemu postanowiłeś nam pomóc? - zapytał Stoick, uciszając wszelkie inne głosy. - A czemu ty mnie nie zabiłeś dwanaście lat temu? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie chłopak, czyszcząc sejmitary o łuski węża. - Bo mogłeś się przydać - odparł bez wahania wódz. - Tak jak myślałem - oznajmił Czkawka. - Wiecznie kłamiesz. Nie miałeś odwagi, by zabić swojego syna. Oto prawda, Stoicku. Bolesna, stanowcza prawda. A ja pomagam wam, ponieważ przynosi mi to korzyści, i z żadnych innych powodów. W oczach wodza wikingów pojawił się smutek. Nie dlatego, że jego syn nie chciał mu pomóc sam z siebie. Lecz dlatego, że tak dobrze znał prawdę. - Wiecznie słaby - szydził dalej z ojca. - Nie zważałeś na moje słowa przez te dwanaście lat! Uczucia są dla słabych, a ja ci to uświadamiałem przez ten cały czas. Ale ty wiecznie jesteś uparty i nie przyjmujesz nauk od nikogo innego, niż od siebie. W swej arogancji zapomniałeś, że tak na prawdę mogę cię zabić jeśli będę chciał. Dowód na to miałeś jeszcze niedawno. Nie szukaj mnie, nie zbieraj informacji bo są one fałszywe. Prawda, poszedłem na Pustkowia Północy, ale nie po jad, jak myślałeś, a po skórę - wytłumaczył, a po chwili namysły dodał - Trucizn jeszcze gorszych od tej mam pod dostatkiem, ale jak będę chciał wykończyć jakiegoś szczeniaka to na pewno sięgnę po nią, a nie po inną - uśmiechnął się, lecz nie zauważyli tego zebrani. Po krótkiej ciszy powiedział w końcu: - No, więc żegnam! - krzyknął, po czym prawie niezauważalnie rozbił sporą ilość kulek z dymem, by starczyły na objęcie dymem i jego i węża. Potem zjawił się Kuro, przenosząc swego pana do domu. - Czeka mnie długa noc... - stwierdził, odcinając odpowiedni kawał skóry i łusek węża. Następnie sięgnął po księgę pożyczoną od Gothi i zaczął kuć w kuźni. *** - Jak cię nazwać? - zastanawiał się Czkawka, patrząc na skończone dzieło. Było już prawie południe, ale doskonała broń warta była tej pracy. Przed nim na stole leżał łuk z czarnego drewna, zdobiony najróżniejszymi wzorami. Końcówki łuku były zagięte lekko do przodu, a wyrzeźbiony na nich wzór wydawał się być przypadkowy, lecz w rzeczywistości cały łuk pokryty był starożytnymi runami, łączącymi się ze sobą w prawie niezauważalne magiczne zaklęcie. cięciwa była również czarne, lecz lśniła srebrem a dokładnie po jej środku, tak jak pośrodku drzewca łuku był pas wężowej skóry. Obok niesamowitego łuku spoczywał kołczan - zrobiony w większości ze skóry węża, lecz zdobienia na nim były z aksamitno czarnego futra Demonicznych Wilków. Wzory również układały się w zaklęcie. Czerniejsze niż noc strzały, jakby otoczone mroczną aurą, spoczywały w kołczanie. Ich groty były łuskami ogromnego gada, naostrzonymi i cienkimi. Piór do lotek użyczył Kuro. - Taulnaris? - zaproponował Kuro. Zabójca z zadowoleniem skinął głową, po czym wygrawerował na kołczanie i łuku jego nazwę. - Teraz trzeba tylko wypróbować! - ucieszył się Czkawka. Wziął łuk i kołczan, który zawiesił sobie przez ramię. Imię i runy zaklęcia na Taulnarisie rozjarzyły się czerwienią. - Taulnaris Szept Śmierci. Ładnie - uśmiechnął się. Udał się ponownie na Pustkowia Północy. Nie skradał się. Po prostu szedł przed siebie i czekał, aż spotka go jakiś nieszczęsny demoniczny zwierz. Jakby czytając w myślach synowi wodza, zaraz rozległo się wycie wilka. Następnie zza krzaków wyłoniły się dwa demony. Zabójca naciągnął na cięciwę strzałę, a Szept Śmierci znowu rozbłysł czerwienią. Zabrzęczała cięciwa i sekundę potem strzała dosięgła celu. Oczy łucznika rozszerzyły się, gdy ciało wilka rozbłysło czerwonym światłem a w miejscu, w które trafiła strzała pozostała wypalona dziura. - Wow, to aż takie mocne? - osłupiał Zabójca. Ściągnął z pleców kołczan i przeliczył strzały. - Dziewiętnaście... Nie, dwadzieścia! Działa! - ucieszył się. Drugi Demoniczny Wilk był za bardzo przerażony, by przyjrzeć się swemu zmarłemu towarzyszowi. Z podkulonym ogonem i uszami położonymi przy łbie odbiegł, skomląc. Czkawka zachichotał. Potem wrócił do domu i spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Kuro przeniósł go do portu Berserków, w najmniej zaludnione miejsce. Nikt go nie zauważył. Udał się prosto do wioski. Po drodze spotykały go przerażone oczy wikingów i szepty, ale największe zbiegowisko było w środku wioski. Biło się tam dwóch wikingów - Dagur Szalony, jak domyślił się Zabójca, natomiast drugiego, barczystego człowieka nie rozpoznał. Walka ustała, gdy tylko został dostrzeżony Czkawka. Jego czarny strój wyróżniał się na tle wyblakłych ubrań innych wikingów, co tylko ułatwiło zauważanie go przez tłum. Zapadła cisza, a następnie rozległy się liczne szepty. Większość dosłyszał i uśmiechał się tylko, w duchu gratulując Johanowi dobrej roboty w rozprzestrzenieniu wiedzy o nim. - Sam prawie zabił Stoicka Haddocka! Wodza Berk! - usłyszał z lewej podniecony głos staruszka. - Ponoć ma oczy bazyliszka! Widzi w ciemnościach a samo jego spojrzenie może zamrozić szpik w kościach! - to najbardziej rozbawiło młodego Zabójcę. Jakimi głupcami muszą być Berserkowie, aby myśleć, że ma oczy bazyliszka? Skierował się prosto do Dagura. Miał swoje sprawy i miał zamiar je załatwić przed wojną. - Podobno chcesz się kogoś pozbyć - powiedział cicho do Dagura tonem tak chłodnym, że przyprawił Szalonego wikinga o dreszcze. - Jest mój, daj mi dokończyć walkę, nędzny szczurze! - zawołał Berserk, z którym walczył przyszły wódz tej wyspy. Czkawka obrzucił go spojrzeniem, które mogło bez problemu dorównać opisowi Oczu Bazyliszka, a nawet go przerosnąć, bowiem barczysty mężczyzna zbladł, natomiast jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu przed niewątpliwie doświadczonym Zabójcą. - Piękny pokaz umiejętności, Zabójco - zachichotał Dagur, widząc twarz swego, jeszcze do niedawna, przeciwnika. - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - zapytał swym chłodnym, jak zawsze, tonem syn Stoicka. Rozejrzał się wokół, pokazując Dagurowi dokładnie o co mu chodzi. Ten tylko skinął głową i poszli do domu Dagura. Jego ojciec zajmował się sprawami wioski, więc budynek był pusty. - Więc, co jest powodem twojej wizyty, Zabójco z Berk? - uśmiechnął się Dagur Szalony. - Usłyszałem, że chcesz kogoś wyeliminować - wytłumaczył Czkawka. - Więc jestem. - To prawda. Ale skąd wiedziałeś? Berk jest tak daleko. - Mam swoje sposoby - pochwycił spojrzenie Berserka, w którym było zrozumienie. Rozwiał je, dodając - Nie, to nie Johan. Za wolny. Nie pytając dalej o to, przyszły wódz Berserków wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Twoim Celem jest mój ojczulek. Najlepiej, by wyglądało to na samobójstwo. Cena będzie wysoka - zapewnił. - Nie obchodzą mnie pieniądze. Wolę broń - oznajmił. - Pokaż, co możesz mi zaproponować. Dagur skinął głową i zaprowadził Zabójcę do skarbca, w której znajdowała się magiczna broń. Uwadze Berserka nie umknął magiczny łuk zawieszony na plecach Czkawki. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, Zabójca rozejrzał się, a spojrzenie zielonych oczu spoczęło na czarnej rękojeści, wystającej z góry złota. Podszedł, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku pomimo stosów błyskotek pod stopami, czym zaimponował młodemu Berserkowi. - To - oznajmił zielonooki, chłonąc każdy szczegół czarnego sejmitara, po czym wyciągnął go z pochwy. Na klindze zostało wygrawerowane: Mirathrlell Ostatni Cień. -Ale pierw wykończ ojczulka - postanowił Dagur. -Przyjdę po to jutro rano - obiecał. Rozdział 6| Interesy Czkawka wyszedł z domu przyszłego wodza Berserków i spojrzał na zachodzące słońce, powoli zbliżające się do krawędzi horyzontu. Wiele razy patrzył na zachody słońca na Berk, więc od razu stwierdził, że tutejsze słońce wydaje się być jedynie ogromnym, bladym punktem tuż nad morzem, w porównaniu z burzą barw zachodów na Berk. Cała ta wyspa była zniszczona. Każdy skrawek jej ziemi przypominał Pustkowia Północy. Wszyscy przechodzący obok niego patrzyli nań spode łba, napinając mięśnie i nieraz kładąc dłoń na rękojeści swych broni. Tutaj nikt nie znał imienia syna Stoicka. Każdy, bez wyjątku czuł respekt przed Zabójcą i wszyscy wiedzieli, że brak szacunku wobec przybysza może skrócić o głowę nawet największego wikinga wśród Berserków. - I słusznie - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie Czkawka, zadowolony z opowieści, jakimi obdarzył tą wyspę Johan. Sokoli wzrok Zabójcy od razu wychwycił mały, czarny punkcik na niebie zbliżający się do niego. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, by wiedzieć, że to Kuro z wiadomościami z Berk. Ptak, nie chcąc ujawnić najlepszego z asów swego pana, doleciał spokojnie niczym zwykłe zwierzę i przysiadł na wyciągniętym przedramieniu syna wodza Wandali. Czkawka odwiązał złożony kawałek papieru od nóżki magicznego zwierzęcia i rozłożył go, by odczytać. - Wypływają wcześniej, niż zamierzali - powiedział Zabójca swemu towarzyszowi. - jutro o tej porze ich statki będą w połowie drogi stąd. Najlepiej rzebyśmy narobili zamieszania i odciągnęli uwagę Berserków od floty - rzekł, chowając do kieszeni list od Mieczyka i gładząc aksamitne, czarne pióra swego Kruka i patrząc razem z nim na horyzont. *** Czerń nocy znakomicie maskowała ciemny strój Zabójcy, ułatwiając mu zadanie. Bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do domu wodza Berserków przez okno, zauważając przy poprzedniej wizycie w tym domu niesamowite skrzypienie drzwi. Natomiast okno, z dużą szparą pomiędzy ścianą a nim samym dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się mała, metalowa deska chroniąca przed otworzeniem okna do środka - gdyż na zewnątrz się nie dało. Czkawka wyciągnął jeden z sejmitarów, po czym za pomocą wąskiego ostrza podniósł zasuwkę i cicho otworzył okno, bezszelestnie wskakując do środka. Bez problemu odnalazł pokój przysadzistego wodza Berserków i modlił się, by drzwi nie skrzypiały. Nacisnął na klamkę, po czym powoli otworzył drzwi wystarczająco, by mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Ku jego uldze, drewniane drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, lecz zagłuszył to wiking śpiący w łóżku, chrapiąc tak głośno że nawet jakby drzwi zaskrzypiały głośniej, nie usłyszałby tego. Zabójca wyciągnął z jednej kieszeni spodni dwie buteleczki - dużą i małą. Bez problemu odczytał podpisy zamieszczone na nich: na małej Szczeniak, na dużej - Kupa mięśni. Bez wahania schował mniejszą i cicho jak śmierć podszedł do swej ofiary, wlewając płyn w otwarte usta mężczyzny. Ojciec Dagura usiadł, otwierając szeroko oczy w tym samym momencie, w którym wrzący płyn zaczął wypalać mu struny głosowe. Nie zauważył nic poza dwoma, świecącymi się zielonymi punkcikami, zanim na całej jego twarzy rozlała się fala piekielnego bólu. Chciał wrzasnąć, lecz kwas wyżarł sobie drogę przez jego struny głosowe docierając do płuc, by w końcu pochłonąć serce. Kiedy mężczyzna padł martwy, Czkawka nałożył mu sznur zawiązany na końcu w pętlę na szyją i podniósł z trudem przysadzistego Berserka. Prawie wciągnął po ziemi na samą górę ciało martwego wodza na najwyższy poziom domu, mocno zawiązując drugi koniec sznura na belce znajdującej się nad oknem, po czym zrzucił ciało mężczyzny przez okno pozwalając, by zawisło bezwładnie przed swoim domem. Zadowolony z wykonanej roboty, Zabójca wyskoczył z budynku przez to samo okno i ruszył powolnym krokiem do najbliższej gospody, by przespać spokojnie noc i poczekać na nastanie świtu. *** - Samobójstwo? Raczej morderstwo! - wrzasnął ktoś z tłumu. Przed dome wodza zebrała się cała wioska. - Idioto! Nie ma żadnych śladów uderzeń czy ran! Musiał się powiesić, jak inaczej to wytłumaczysz? - krzyknął inny. Zabójca uśmiechał się w cieniu innego domu, słysząc najróżniejsze propozycje powodu śmierci wodza Berserków. - Dobra robota, Zabójco z Berk - usłyszał cichy chichot Dagura Szalonego. - Zapłata - odparł niedbale Czkawka, nie mogąc się doczekać, by zastąpić jedno ze swych ostrzy Mirathrlellem. - Naturalnie - uśmiechnął się zleceniodawca. Spokojnie wyruszyli do skarbca Dagura. Wszedli doń, po czym Zabójca od razu znalazł Szept Śmierci. Podszedł i schylił się po niego, lec wstając poczuł dobrze znany mu chłód metalu na karku. - Myślałeś, że tak po prostu ci go oddam? - zachichotał Szalony. - Jest bezwartościowy dla tego, kto nie umie się nim posługiwać - odparł spokojnie chłopak. - A ty jesteś głupcem, jeżeli myślałeś, że mnie zabijesz, Dagurku. Powiedziawszy to, błyskawicznie odwrócił się wyciągając sztylet w barwie ciemnej zieleni. Rozciął nim prawy nadgarstek Berserka sprawiając, że młody wódz wypuścił swoje ostrze na stos złota. Ponadto, trucizna paraliżująca zawarta w sztylecie już zaczęła krążyć leniwie w krwi swej ofiary, rozprowadzając odrętwienie po całej ręce wikinga. Następnie Zabójca odpiął jeden ze swych sejmitarów i błyskawicznie doczepił Mirathrlella wraz z jego pochwą. Poczuł przyjemny, twardy i chłodny metal ich rękojeści oraz moc zawartą w magicznym sejmitarze. Jego imię zarzarzyło się błękitem, gdy wymierzył ukośne cięcie od lewego ramienia do prawego biodra Dagura. Sztyletem nakreślił drugą linię, która przecinała pierwszą tworząc X. Berserk padł sparaliżowany, tymczasem Zabójca ponownie użył kulek dymnych, pod których zasłoną zabrał go Kuro. ,,Trzeba zrobić większego namieszania - stwierdził Czkawka, gdy pojawił się za wioską Berserków.- Tylko jak?" - Jakieś pomysły? - zapytał kruka, który doskonale wiedział o czym myśli jego pan. - Bójka, zwierzaki, tragedia - zakrakał ptak w odpowiedzi. - Ewentualnie wąż, widziałem jednego niedaleko wioski. - Więc kupa łusek - oznajmił Zabójca. *** - Potwór! Uciekać, komu życie miłe! - wrzeszczał jeden z Berserków, gdy zauważył ogromnego węża, odpowiednika Demonicznego z bagien Berk. W tej chwili rozległy się inne krzyki. Wrzaski przerażenia. Potem rozległ się donośny syk węża, a potem ukazało się kilkunastometrowe cielsko gada. Mężczyźni, zaprawieni w walce z rykiem rzucili się na potwora. Tymczasem Zabójca z Berk siedział na gałęzi najbliższego drzewa, skryty w cieniu jego liści i obserwował całe zdarzenie. Z łatwością dopatrywał się wielu luk w obronie wikingów, błędów i źle wymierzonych ciosów. Doskonale przewidywał, który kolejny padnie martwy. ,, Błąd, rzucił bronią - martwy. Co oni mają z tymi toporami? Wyrzucą na twarde jak kamień łuski węża i są bezbronni" - zauważył Czkawka. Obserwował dalej starcie, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o ważnej rzeczy. Wyjął skrawek papieru i napisał: Zabawiłem się z Dagurem, wódz nie żyje a większość wioski tłucze gigantycznego węża bez efektów. Co teraz? Potem dał kartę Kuro, a ten odleciał ze skrawkiem w dziobie. Posłuszny magiczny kruk upuścił go nad statkiem z Berk, na którym znajdował się Stoick. Karteczka opadła leniwie prosto w otwartą dłoń wodza Berk. Mężczyzna odpisał krótko rozbawiony lekko ową wiadomością, lecz też zaniepokojony. Niecałe dwa dni wystarczyły Zabójcy, by zabił tęgiego wodza Berserków i pokonał Dagura Szalonego? W dodatku, sprowadził na wioskę wroga gigantycznego węża! - Dobrze czy źle? - zapytał Pyskacz podchodząc do przyjaciela, gdy ten dał papier krukowi. - Doprawdy, dziwne zwierzątka ma Zabójca. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze! - odparł uradowany Stoick, pomijając uwagę kowala na temat pupili swego syna. - Rozwalił pół wioski? - osłupiał blondyn. - Nie, ale wódz Berserków nie żyje, natomiast z jego synem Czkawka się pobawił. A większość ludzi wroga próbuje zabić gigantycznego węża, którego nasz Zabójca na nich nasłał. - To jeszcze lepiej! - rozpogodził się Pyskacz. *** - Czekać? Zanim oni tu dopłyną to mi się znudzi wyłapywanie błędów tych pacanów! - skarżył się szeptem brunet. Napisał znowu wiadomość i podał ptakowi. Po kilku minutach otrzymał odpowiedź: Możesz się pobawić, tylko nie rozwal całej wyspy. -Tak! - ucieszył się Zabójca, błyskawicznie wyciągając Taulnarila. Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę magicznego łuku, który zarzarzył się czerwienią. Pocisk zapowiedział tylko cichutki brzęk cięciwy. Szept Śmierci, któremu zawdzięczał swą nazwę. (Od autorki: Pomyliłam ich nazwy. Taulnaril Szept Śmierci - łuk i Mirathrlell Ostatni Cień, sejmitar.) Ogrom armii Berserków wydawał się być marny w całym zamieszaniu. Wikingowie wpadali na siebie, przewracali i próbowali bronić się przed wężem. Do tego doszły jeszcze rozbłyski czerwieni, zwalające z nóg co najmniej pięciu dookoła trafionego, który umierał zanim zdążył się zorientować, że w jego klatce piersiowej znajduje się dziura. Zbici z tropu Berserkowie, masowo zabijani przez węża i dosłownie wysadzani w powietrze przez strzały, nie mieli szans się przegrupować. Kilkadziesiąt minut później statki Berk przybiły do portu, a Wandale wyskoczyli z łodzi i z rykiem rzucili się na przeciwników. Wtedy Zabójca zeskoczył ze swego miejsca na drzewie, chowając łuk i wyciągając sejmitary. Niczym błyskawice, równie szybki i śmiercionośny, przebijał się z łatwością przez zdezorientowanych Berserków. Kilku ludzi z Berk w osłupieniu i z podziwem obserwowało śmiercionośny taniec śmierci, jakim była walka Zabójcy. Kilku łuczników obrało go sobie za cel, lecz wszystkie, nieważne jak celne strzały łamały się na doskonałej zbroi będącej płaszczem. - Demon! - krzyczeli ci, którzy bezradnie usiłowali parować błyskawiczne ruchy Maszyny do Zabijania. ,, Może rzeczywiście nim jestem?" - zastanowił się Zabójca, uśmiechając się pod chustą. Włączenie się do walki tak potężnego przeciwnika, wliczając w to węża i armię Berk, odebrało serce do walki wielu Berserkom, którzy rzucili broń i uciekli, czasem tuż sprzed ostrza Czkawki. Wtedy uwadze Zabójcy nie umknął ruch na jednym z budynków. Zatrzymał się, a jego niedoszłą ofiara uciekła, szlochając. Walkę oglądała postać odziana w biel, stojąca na dachu domów. Spojrzenia bruneta i nieznajomego spotkały się, natomiast obydwoje pomyśleli, że to nie spojrzenia, lecz ich dusze spotkały się i patrzą w lustro. Biała postać pobiegła po dachu domów, jakby uciekając, natomiast Zabójca wyruszył pędem za nią. - Gdzie idziesz? - spróbował zatrzymać go ojciec. - Interesy załatwiłem, a wy sobie poradzicie - wytłumaczył, przebiegając obok mężczyzny. Wskoczył zwinnie na dach i począł gonić odzianego w biel przybysza. Rozdział 7| Bliźniacze dusze cz. 1. - Czekaj! - krzyknął odziany w czerń do Białego, starając się dogonić przybysza. Przyspieszył tępa, powoli zbliżając się do nieznajomego. W końcu za wioską, w małym, zarośniętym trawą po kostki zagajniku otoczonym drzewami przystanęli w prawie tym samym momencie, Zabójca ułamek sekundy po nieznajomym. Biały odwrócił się a ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Oczy obydwojga były identyczne. Zielone, wprost lśniące inteligencją. W obu płonęły płomyki determinacji. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał lekko zdyszany Zabójca. - Nikim ważnym, Zabójco z Berk - odparł tajemniczo, spokojnym i pewnym siebie głosem nieznajomy. - Skąd mnie znasz, panie Nikt? - zapytał szczerze zaskoczony brunet. Nie dał po sobie tego pokazać, jak żadnych innych uczuć. - Johan Kupczy doskonale wypełnił twoje zadanie - stwierdził Biały. - Oczywiście, ale przesadził, szczególnie z tym wzrokiem bazyliszka - prychnął odziany w czerń. - Więc pracuj, by stało się to prawdą - zaśmiał się nieznajomy. Dalej stali w ciszy, spoglądając w oczy tak bardzo podobne do własnych. Ktoś mógłby wziąć ich za braci - jeden w czerni, drugi w bieli, lecz podobni do siebie jak dwie krople krwi, lecz z różnych ciał - takie same, a zarazem takie różne... - Dlaczego za mną tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał odziany w biel, opierając nadgarstki na rękojeściach swych broni. Czkawka z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, iż były to wspaniałej roboty sejmitary. Białe niczym śnieg. - A dlaczego ty zjawiłeś się na dachu podczas bitwy? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Zabójca. - Jesteś po stronie Berserków czy Berk? - Po niczyjej - odparł Biały. - Ale to wy zaatakowaliście bez zapowiedzi. Czyż to nie jest fair? - Na wojnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak gra nie fair. Jest tylko dobry plan i umiejętności walki. - Masz swoje zasady, Zabójco, i cię to rani. Wolałbyś uczciwą walkę, ale chciałeś zdobyć piękne ostrze, oraz nie zdradzić swego ludu. - A ty skąd w ogóle to wiesz? - zapytał Czarny, patrząc podejrzliwie na nieznajomego. - Robię to, co konieczne by przeżyć i mieć z tego zysk - warknął. - Bronisz się przed czymś, co jest oczywiste - uśmiechnął się Biały. - Ty wiesz o mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek, natomiast ja o tobie nic - stwierdził Zabójca. - Masz przewagę. Skoro jesteś przeciw Berk, to chodź i walcz, zamiast gadać! - Czy ja powiedziałem, że jestem przeciwko Berk? - odparł z uśmiechem Biały. - Powiesz przynajmniej, jak się do ciebie zwracać, panie Nikt? - prychnął Zabójca. - Jagu - odparł po namyśle. - Jagu - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie Czkawka. Czyżby to był japoński? - zastanowił się Zabójca. - Chcesz sprawdzić swe umiejętności? - zapytał bezceremonialnie Jagu, przerywając rozmyślania chłopaka. Zabójca skinął głową, niewiedząc co odpowiedzieć. - Przy wszystkich? - zapytał tym razem Czarny, a Biały skinął głową. Ruszyli w stronę wioski i walki. Zabójca przeczuwał, że nie będzie mu tak łatwo wygrać jak z każdym innym przeciwnikiem. *** - Wodzu! Wraca! - zawołał do Stoicka jeden z jego ludzi, wypatrując po przeciwnej stronie dwie sylwetki - czarną i białą. Zbliżyły się, po czym stanęły niedaleko od walczących. Obie odwróciły się do siebie, po czym w ułamku sekundy w ich dłoniach pojawiły się bronie. Walka wokół ustała, a ciekawscy gapie okrążyli dwójkę wojowników. W powietrzu dawało się wyczuć napięcie, lekki wietrzyk co jakiś czas powiewał odgarniając brązowe włosy Zabójcy i kruczoczarne Jagu. Stali spokojnie, a w następnej chwili wikingowie dookoła usłyszeli szczęk stali uderzającej o stal. Ruchy doświadczonych wojowników były za szybkie, by gapie mogli dokładnie zauważyć każdy ruch. Bliźniacze ostrza Jagu błyszczały błękitem, natomiast Mirathrlell lśnił fioletem. Zabójca żałował, że jego drugi sejmitar również nie jest zaczarowany. Nie dało się określić, kto wygrywał, a osłupieni wikingowie nawet nie próbowali tego określić. Ruchy obydwojga szermierzy były płynne, natomiast klingi ostrzy ścierały się ze sobą tak szybko, iż wydawało się, że ciągły brzęk stali jest jednym, ciągnącym się głosem. Zabójca doskonale parował ciosy i zadawał je, szukając luk w idealnej obronie Jugu. Wreszcie znalazł kogoś, kto mu dorównywał... Kogoś, kto może go naprawdę pokonać. Dodało to Czkawce siły. Jego determinacja rosła z każdą sekundą, dla niego ciągnącą się w wieczność, dla widzów będącą jedynie krótką chwilą, której prawie nie można było dostrzec. Ręce i ostrza walczących stały się zamazanymi smugami, natomiast oni sami zaczęli krążyć, nie przerywając walki. Obracali się i skręcali gwałtownie, usiłując znaleźć jakąkolwiek lukę w obronie drugiego. Pomiędzy nimi było pełno różnic, lecz wydawały się one małe biorąc pod uwagę ich podobieństwa do siebie. Walczyli, patrząc sobie w oczy, a ich ostrza wydawały się same poruszać w szaleńczym tańcu śmierci. Wikingowie patrzyli na całą scenę z otwartymi ustami, starając się nadążyć za ruchami szermierzy. Udawało się to nielicznym, lecz zaraz gubili się w błyskawicznych ruchach sejmitarów. W oczach obu płonęła determinacja. Wielka niczym góra, płonąca tysiącem ogni i świecąca jak nic innego. Patrząc na drugiego, każdy z nich widział siebie. Ich ciała walczyły, oczy szukały a dusze poznawały. Nagle Jugu zrobił niespodziewany cios, ignorując ostrza Zabójcy i obydwoma sejmitarami wykonując potężne pchnięcie. W ułamku sekundy czarne ostrza znalazły się na jego drodze, a wikingowie wokół usłyszeli głośniejszy szczęk, po czym po raz pierwszy od początku walki zdołali dostrzec walczących wyraźnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że teraz na próbę wystawiona jest siła obydwu wojowników. Czarne sejmitary odepchnęły śnieżnobiałe ostrza na boki i Zabójca zaczął okrążać swego przeciwnika zalewając go gradem ciosów. Jugu przeszedł do defensywy, pozwalając aby Zabójca nacieszył się chwilą ofensywy. Chwilę potem błyskawicznie i z ogromną siłą białe klingi stanęły na drodze czarnych, blokując je. Zabójca zwiększał nacisk na ostrza przeciwnika. Tłum gapiów wstrzymał oddech. Czkawka już czuł zwycięstwo. Delektował się nim i z zadowoleniem patrzył na zmęczoną twarz swego przeciwnika. Obydwoje dyszeli ciężko, lecz Jugu znacznie głośniej. Włosy przyklejały im się do skroni od potu, lecz ich dłonie nadal trzymały pewnie rękojeści sejmitarów. - Wygrałem - wyszeptał Czarny, gdy Jugu uklęknął i coraz słabiej opierał się sile czarnych ostrzy. Na twarzy Zabójcy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech, a chusta opadłą mu na szyję w trakcie walki pokazując go Jugu. Pokazując wszystkim bliznę w kształcie Znaku Zabójcy. Kiedy już wydawało się, że czarne klingi przełamią obronę Jugu, Biały Wojownik jednym sejmitarem odepchnął dwa ostrza przeciwnika na bok, w tym samym czasie wystrzeliwując z ziemi do pozycji stojącej. Siła naporu na sejmitary przewróciła Czkawkę na ziemię, a po chwili na jego karku pojawił się czubek białego ostrza. - Wygrałem - oznajmił Jugu, doskonale naśladując głos Zabójcy. Jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy, taki sam jak Zabójcy. Czkawka podniósł się z ziemi, ciągle trzymając czarne ostrza w dłoniach. Mirathrlell zalśnił fioletem, a potem zgasł, gdy Zabójca włożył swe ostrza do pochew. - Nigdy nie walczyłem z tak dobrym przeciwnikiem - przyznał Czarny, a Biały również schował swe sejmitary. - Dałeś się ponieść żądzy wygranej - odparł Jugu. - I to dało mi szansę. Nawet najdoskonalsi wojownicy ulegają temu, a wiem, bo z niejednym walczyłem. Zabójca skinął głową, przyjmując radę zawartą w słowach Białego Wojownika, ignorując szepty rozlegające się wokół. Wszystkie zdziwienia. Niepokonany Zabójca z Berk przegrał! I to w uczciwej walce! - Do zobaczenia - rzekł Jugu, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Zabójcy. - Następnym razem wygram - obiecał Zabójca, niezauważalnie wyjmując dwie szare kulki i roztrzaskując je na ziemi. Wokół obydwojga szermierzy pojawiła się chmura dymu, a gdy się rozwiała, oboje zniknęli. Rozdział 8| Bliźniacze dusze cz.2 Wandale bez problemu zajęli wyspę Berserków. Po kilki minutach od walki wrócił Czarny Szermierz. Jego pojawienie się jak zawsze wywołało szepty, natomiast wielu z maruderów i niedobitków Berserków straciło serce do walki, niektórzy do życia. - Kiedy wracamy? - zapytał chłodno jak zawsze Zabójca Stoicka. - Cierpliwości - odparł rudowłosy. - Wkrótce. - Jak się nie pospieszymy to Johan zastanie wioskę prawie pustą - burknął piętnastolatek. - Możesz wrócić w ten sam sposób, w jaki się utaj znalazłeś - zauważyłwódz Berk. - Tylko widzisz, jest taki problem - zaczął rozbawiony czymś Zabójca, a po chwili zachichotał i kontynuował - Potrzebny nam Dagurek? Z chęcią zająłbym się jeńcami gdy będziemy wracać. - Chłopak może nam dostarczyć wielu informacji - odpowiedział Stoick,nie do końca wiedząc, co planuje jego syn. - A jeńcy mają chodzić jak wrócimy. Nie mówiąc już o oddychaniu, rzecz jasna. - Dobra, będą oddychać a stałych urazów fizycznych nie przewiduję - rzekł chłodno syn Stoicka. Następnie Czkawka z wielką przyjemnością pomagał ładować pod pokład do tymczasowych lochów. Oczywiście nie zawahał się użyć "lekkiej" przemocy, przez co złamał jednemu z jeńców rękę, inny skręcił kostkę natomiast większość skończyła z siniakami. - Połowa zostaje i przeszukuje dokładnie wszystkie domy. Z ciekawostkami zgłaszać się do naszego Zabójcy, który zgodził się zistać - tłumaczył Stoick. Odpowiedziały mu stłumione jęki, do czego przywykł. Wiele razy zlecał swym ludziom współpracę ze swym synem. Zawsze następowała ta sama reakcja. - Chyba żartujesz! - wykrzyknął Czkawka, wyłaniając się z tłumu. - Mój kruk może się tym zająć! - jak na zawołanie z nieba sfrunął Kuro, prxysiadając na ramieniu swego pana i wypinając dumnie pierś. - Na Thora, Czkawka! To tylko kruk! Zabójca spojrzał na swego ojca z takim chłodem, że rudowłosemu mężczyźnie krew odbiegła z twarzy. - Wypraszam sobie! On jest mądrzejszy od tuzina wikingów z Berk razem wziętych! Poza tym, potrafi pisać i czytać! - zaprotestował brunet, a Kuro jak na zawołanie przyleciał i przysiadłna ramieniu swego pana, dumnie wypinając pierś. - Masz jakiś dowód? - zapytał, o dziwo, ze stoickim spokojem wódz Berk. Czkawka spojrzał w krwistoczerwone oczy kruka, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Albo ujawni jdną ze swych kart i wygra kolejną bitwę, albo pozostawi to w tajemnicy i przegra. Postanowił. Nie da przecież ojcowi satysfakcji z wygranej! - Tyle wystarczy? - zakrakał Kuro. Zebrani wikingowie rozdziawili usta i spoglądali wytrzeszczonymi ślepiami na kruka, który ponownie wypiął dumnie pierś. - A tak na marginesie to jak się czujesz wiedząc, że o twoim życiu decyduje od dwunastu lat dziecko? - zachichotał Zabójca. - Co? - osłupiał Stoick. - Myślisz że cały czas improwizuję? - zapytał Czarny Szermierz. Rudowłosy wiking zastygł w bezruchu. Oczy miał szeroko otworzone, wpatrzone w swego jedynego syna. - Pamiętasz moje słowa sprzed dwunastu lat? - Zabójca zaczął powoli zataczać koła, leniwie gładząc pióra swego kruka. Cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu ojca. - Planowałem to już od jakiegoś czasu. Całe twoje życie jest zaplanowane, głupcze - uśmiechnął się. Wtdawało się to niemożliwe, lecz wódz Berk zbladł jeszcze bardziej. - Pamiętasz może jak po solidnym spraniu mnie nagle zniknęła broń z całego domu, na jakiś tydzień? - zapytał ojca, nie pzestając krążyć. - Było to pięć lat temu. Tak mocno wyładowałeś na mnie gniew, że ledwo chodziłem. A ten tydzień pomógł mi się ylizać. Byłeś tak pohłonięty szukaniem swego kochanego toporka, że nie zauważyłeś tego. A potem, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach cała broń pojawiła się w zbrojowni - wytłumaczył, patrząc po zszokowanych i bladych twarzach zebranych. W szarych oczach Stoicka malowało się zrozumienie, a twarz wygiął grymas żalu. - Myślisz, że czemu jeszcze żyjesz? Chcesz, moę zostać, ale będę ciągle krążył pomiędzy statkiem z jeńcami a tą wyspą - prychnął w końcu, po czym zniknął w chmurze dymu, by pojawić się na dachu kilka domów dalej. Ruszył leniwym krokiem w stronę skarbca Dagura. Może kryją się tam jeszcze jakieś skarby? *** - Dlaczego akurat on?! - lamentowali mężczyźni z Berk, błągając wodza o odesłanie na wyspę. - Bo jest przyszłym wodzem Berk, jakbyście nie zauważyli - odrzekł Stoick. Wikingowie zamilkli, godząc się z przerażającą prawdą. - Po twoim trupie, Stoicku! Nie będę niańczył całęgo Berk! - usłyszeli głos Czkawki z dachu kilka domów dalej. Czarny Szcermierz.nie raczył zaszczycić mężczyzn swym zabójczym spojrzeniem. *** - Zaraz, Kuro, czy jest możliwość znajdowania się w dwóch miejscach na raz? - zapytał swego kruka Zabójca, zatrzymując się. - Jest, lecz potrzeba nie tylko podwójnej uwagi, ale też duszy na tyle silnej, by móc ją podzielić na dwoje i złączyć potem w całość - wytłumaczył magiczny ptak. - A jeśli się nie uda? - zadał pytanie Czkawka, usatysfakcjonowany wcześniejszą odpowiedzią. - Dusza zostanie rozerwana, a po ciele nie zostanie nawet ślad - odparł Kuro. - Czyli nie ma odwrotu, jak się spróbuje - stwierdził Zabójca. - Albo mi się uda, albo umrę... Podobnie jak z widzeniem w ciemności, nieprawdaż? - Lecz stawka jest o wiele większa - zgodził się ptak. - Warto spróbować - zadecydował Czarny Szermierz.. - Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał szczerze zmartwiony kruk. - W razie gdyby się nie udało - zaczął Czkawka powoli, dobierając starannie każde słowo. - dopilnuj, by mnie zapamiętano jako niepokonanego wojownika. A Jagu może ci pomóc. Poza tym, jest godny twego towarzystwa, jak sądzę. - Jest - zgodził się magicny ptak. - Lecz żaden z moich właścicieli nie był tak wyjątkowy, jak ty, Zabójco z Berk. Pamiętaj o tym, nawet, jeśli się nie uda - powiedział lekko drżącym głosem Kuro. Kochał swego pana. Czkawka wiedział o tym, i był z tego zadowolony. Nawet odwzajemniał to uczucie, chociaż uważał je za słabość. Nie ukrywał tego. Nie chciał. Kuro był niezastąpiony. Nic nie było w stanie zastąpić tak wiernego przyjaciela. - Jestem gotów - rzekł Czkawka, patrząc w intensywną czerwień oczu swego kruka. Nie, nie swego kruka. Swego jedynego, najprawdziszego przyjaciela. - Niezależnie od tego, co nastąpi, chcę, abyś wiedział jedno... Kuro zaczynał swoje, chłonąc słowa swego jedynego prawdziwego właściciela. Jego skrzydła wydawały się przedłużać, płynął z nich czysty mrok powoli otaczając swego pana. Czerwone, lśniące punkciki były jedynym innym kolorem w tej czerni. - Zawsze będę z tobą, mój przyjacielu, tak jak ty byłeś ze mną - wyszeptał Zabójca, a oczy kruka rozszerzyły się, po czym zalśniły od łez. Nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie straty swego pana, co dopiero jej doświadczyć. Teraz w dodatku Czkawka pierwszy raz nazwał go przyjacielem. Krystaliczne łzy spłynęły po aksamicie czerni, pozostawiając lśniącą strugę. Potem Zabójca zamknął oczy. Czekał. Poczuł lekki ból w piersi, wzrastający z każdą chwilą. Nie będzie krzyzeć. Nie okaże bólu. Nie okaże strachu. Nie da się opisać uczucia towarzyszącego rozdzielaniu duszy na dwoje. Czkawka czuł, jakby cała jego egzystencja, każdy milimetr jego jestestwa eksplodował bólem. Po karku przebiagł mu dreszcz. Zacisnął zęby. Nie będzie krzyczeć. Nie przy Kuro. Myśl ta dodała mu determinacji. Nie okaże słabości. Nie pokaże, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie jest nim. Jego serce i dusza to krzyczały. A one jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodły. Wreszcie ból ustał. Z lekkim wahaniem Zabójca otworzył oczy. Przed sobą miał dwa obrazy. Każdy z perspektywy jednej połówki, jak się somyślił. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że obie postaci, będące nim, są lekko przezroczyste, lecz materialne. Spostrzegł również, że posyłając polecenia w myślach kieruje daną połówką jego duszy. - Udało się, Kuro! - uśmiechnęła się połówka po lewej. Kruk stał na ziemi przed swym panem, z niewyobrażalną ulgą patrząc na dwie doskonałe kopie swego pana. - Udało się - przytaknął kruk, któremu kamień spadł z serca. Małego, czarnego serduszka wypełnionego magią. Więc, jedna połówka na statek, druga zostaje, zadecydował Zabójca. - A nie dałoby się nic zrobić z tym? - zapytała prawa połówka, wskazując na siebie. Kruk domyślił się, że chodzi o częściową przezroczystość. - Niestety, to jedna z wad tej sztuczki. Obie postaci pokiwały głowami, po czym Kuro przeniósł jedną z nich na statek, druga zaś udała się do skarbca Dagura. Sam Czkawka bardziej przykładałl uwagę połówce na statku, gdyż do tej w skarbcu żadko ktoś się odzywał, a z tortur było więcej zabawy. Na koniec dnia dusza Zabójcy z Berk była dalej rozłączona. Dalej pracwał. Rozmyślał również o Jagu. Starał się przypomnieć sobie wszelkie możliwe znaczenia jego imienia. Nie było ono prawdziwym imieniem Białego Wojownika, to wiedział na pewno. - Mamy bliźniacze dusze, lecz różnimy się tak bardzo, Biały Wojowniku - wyszeptał w mrok Czkawka. - Doprawdy, kesteśmy niczym dwie krople krwi, tylko że z różnych ciał. Tacy podobni, ale tacy różni... Rozdział 9| Zło kontra dobro walczące w mroku - Dopływamy! - krzyknął jakiś wiking tak donośnie, że nawet połowa duszy Czkawki bawiąca się z więźniami pod pokładem usłyszała wołanie. - Macie farta - rzekł do swych "zabawek" Zabójca, a raczej jedna z połówek jego duszy. Wszyscy jeńcy wydali okrzyk radości, a strach odleciał całkowicie. Lewa połowa, będąca na wyspie Berserków coraz częściej była pytana o najróżniejsze skarby. Strach i spięcie znikały wyraźnie w miarę, jak Zabójca współpracował z innymi ludźmi. - Na Odyna! - krzyknął Gruby, upuszczając coś na ziemię. Rozległ się szczęk broni upadającej na posadzkę z kamienia. - Co się stało? - zapytał Lewy, podchodząc do przerażonego wikinga. Kątem oka przyglądał się broni leżącej na bruku. Sejmitar. To, czego szukał. - P-p-p-przeklęta b-b-broń-ń! - wyjąkał, odsuwając się. Lewa część duszy syna wodza uklękła, podnosząc ostrze. Było lekkie jak piórko. - Piękny... - szepnął. Rzeczywiście. Sejmitar robił wrażenie, i to nie małe! Pochwy nie było, przynajmniej nie w pobliżu. Klinga była ciemnoczerwona, niemalże czarna. Pokryta wizerunkami dziesiątek smoków. Rękojeść wykonana była z czarnego drutu owiniętego na ciemnoszarą stal, co jakiś czas pomiędzy czarnym materiałem były szpary, które wysadzono najrozmaitszymi klejnotami. Na końcu rękojeści znajdował się ogromny, krwistoczerwony rubin. Ku zdziwieniu Zabójcy, gdy tylko dotknął rękojeści zafarbował się bielą, podobnie pozostałe drogocenne kamienie. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na klingę ostrza. Wygrawerowane na niej zostało: Doragonhato Postrach Jaszczurów. ''Czkawka zrozumiał przyczynę strachu rybaka. O Doragonhato była niejedna legenda, z opisem doskonalszym niż można sobie wyobrazić. Doragonhato - pomyślał. - Smocze Serce. Smocze Serce było najbardziej znanym i najbarziej przerażającym ostrzem w historii wikingów. Służył najsłynniejszemu Smokobójcy wszech czasów - Mardliena. Zginął w walce z jednym z najpotężniejszych gadów, jakie istniały. Ze smokiem czerniejszym niż mrok, szybszym niż błyskawica i śmiercionośniejszym niż samiuteńka śmierć. Jego pojawienie się zwiastowało wojnę, nieszczęście, a najczęściej to, czym zapewne w rzeczywistości był - śmierć. Lecz jego nazwa przepadła wraz z ostatnim z nich. Mardlien zginął trafiony ostatnim piekielnie gorącym tchnieniem bestii, w której sercu spoczywał Doragonhato. Wikingowie, którzy czcili latające gady co prawda odczuwali ulgę, że nie będzie już więcej nieszczęść, lecz Merdlien został wiecznie zapamiętany jako zdrajca. Natomiast wikingowie zaczęli uważać, że każdy z gatunków smoków coś zwiastuje. Przykładowo, gdy przed pamiętną wojną pomiędzy wyspą Realneen a Braesar nad tą pierwszą przeleciał Koszmar Ponocnik, rycząc niewątpliwie tryumfalnie, Realneen wygrało bez najmniejszych problemów, natomiast z Braesar została tylko spopielona ziemia. Takich historii było ogrom, za dużo, by o wszystkich wspominać. Zabójca wyciągnął swe lewe ostrze, niemagiczne, co zdziwiło i napięło mięśnie wielu wikingów. Czarna stal z brzękiem upadła na ziemię, a jej miejsce w pochwie zastąpił Doragonhate. - Będziesz nosił miecz Smokobójcy przy pasie? - zapytał z lekką złością jeden z wikingów. - Chcę, by legendy o nim i jego właścicielu odżyły dawnym blaskiem - powiedział spokojnie Zabójca, wyciągając ponownie ciemnoczerwone ostrze. Wszyscy wikingowie wzdygnęli sie na sam jej widok, natomiast ich usta rozdziawiły się w przerażeniu. Każdy, bez wyjątku, nie wątpił w słowa Zabójcy. - Smoków nie może zabić zwykły człowiek! - zaprotestował Wiadro. - Zwykły człowiek nie, to prawda - uśmiechnął się Zabójca. - Ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem, a co dopiero zwykłym. Czy człowiek byłby w stanie znajdować się w dwóch miejscach na raz? - zapytał, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od niedowierzających ludzi. - Skoro nie jesteś człowiekiem, to czym? - niemalże wyszeptał Gruby. - Tym, czym tylko zechcę być - odparł tajemniczo, po czym bezceremonialnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia na światło dzienne. Całą noc spędził z rozłączoną duszą. W dodatku ze strachem zauważył, że jedna z nich, lewa, zaczęła jaśnieć, natomiast druga, prawa, ciemnieć. Stanąl na klifie i zawołał myślami Kuro. Ptak zjawił się z duga połówką duszy Zabójcy, po czym zniknął razem z obiema i pojawił się w tym samym zagajniku, w którym po raz pierwszy Czkawka odezwał się do Jagu. - Dobra, koniec już z tym - zadecydował Zabójca. Kuro znowu wzleciał przed obie połówki duszy swego pana. Zaczęła ich otaczać ciemność, lecz stało się coś dziwnego - jedna z połówek zaczęła emanować bielą, druga stała się całkowicie niewidzialna w otaczającym ją mroku. - Co się dzieje? - chciał zapytać lewą połówką, emanującą bielą, lecz nie mógł. Odrzuciła rozkaz. Spróbował samemu skontaktować się z Kuro, lecz również nie mógł. Nie potrafił pokonać bariery dzielącej jego świadomość od świadomości kruka. Był jedynie obserwatorem. Dwa obrazy złączyły się w jeden. Był tam, stał w kuli mroku razem z pozostałymi dwoma połówkami. Miał przed sobą przerażone oczy Kuro. Lecz nikt go nie widział. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz nie mógł. Spojrzał na swe dłonie. Przezroczyste, lecz dało się dojrzeć w nich dawny kolor. Jednak z trudem. Sapnął, lecz jego płuca nie wypuściły powietrza. Nie zrobił wdechu, ponieważ nie mógł. Lecz go nie potrzebował, nie musiał oddychać. Obie połówki odwróćiły się do siebie, z wyciągniętymi sejmitarami. Oczy białej rozżarzyły się błękitem, czarnej czerwienią, która otaczała również jego sylwetkę. Obie postaci natarły na siebie. Rozległ się szczęk broni, a serce Zabójcy zabiło mocniej. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co się właściwie dzieje. Kuro wyraźnie próbował rozwiać mrok, który sam stworzył, lecz nieważne jak usilnie próbował, nie udawało mu się to. W końcu z rezygnacją w krwistoczerwonych oczach obserwował, jak obie doskonałe duplikaty jego ukochanego pana nacierają na siebie z szałem. On, zarówno jak i Czkawka, usilnie próbowali się z sobą połączyć. Zabójca całą swą siłę woli skoncentrował na dziwnej barierze. Kuro uczynił to samo. Czkawka wydobył wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Kuro. Musiał to przerwać, muciał wskoczyć pomiędzy jego połówki i zablokować ciosy ostrzami. nagle jego serce zabolało piekielnie, a gdy spojrzał na pole walki okazało się, że Biały został trafiony w bok, a czarny sejmitar opuściwszy ranę zostawił po sobie czarny ślad, wsiąkający w strój Białego niczym krew. Całą swoją siłą woli a nawet większą niż całą, Zabójca natarł na barierę. Isłona nie wytrzymała tak nagłego i potężnego ataku i rozpadła się, a do płuc Czkawki znów powróciło powietrze. Spojrzał na dwa czerwone punkciki ponad walczącymi. Błyszczały nadzieją. ''Co się dzieje!? ''- krzyknął w myślach do Kuro. ''Twoja dusza nie jest ani zła, ani dobra. To się dzieje właśnie w takich momentach - gdy dobro duszy nie przeważa nad złem lub na odwrót. Nie pomyślałem wcześniej o tym! Teraz dobra połówka sciera się ze złą, a skutki tego będą fatalne! To znaczy? Jeśli wygra dobro, połowa ciebie zginie wraz ze złą połówką. Kiedy przegra biała, nie zostanie w tobie ani kropla dobra, zasad, sprawiedliwości czy uczuć. Innymi słowy, wygrana którejkolwiek zniszczy cię, a przynajmniej takiego, którym jesteś. Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej. Sejmitary pojawiły się w dłoniach Zabójcy szybciej, niż możnaby dostrzec.Teraz zauważył swą szybkość. Ciało spowolniało ruchy doskonałego szermierza. Nie dało się zobaczyć, kiedy pojawił się pomiędzy dwójką walczących parując ciosy. Spojrzenie błękitu i czerwieni spoczęło na nim. Był szybszy niż możnaby sobie wyobrazić. Gdy tylko jedno z ostrzy Białego lub Czarnego wystrzeliło do ataku, zastało czarne ostrze czekające na nie. Co zrobić, by znowu zlepić je ze sobą? ''- zapytał swego kruka. ''Zajmij je, postaram się coś zrobić. W razie czego pokonaj je i przybliż do siebie, będzie łatwiej. Błyskawiczne ostrza nie raniąc obu połówek zaczęły przechodzić do ofensywy. Bezradne połówki duszy starały się parować błyskawiczne ciosy, lecz nie zawsze się to udawało przez co Zabójca ranił sam siebie. Zadał dwie rany - rozcięcie na lewym przedramieniu Czarnego i płytkie pchnięcie w prawe udo białego. Przybliż ich do siebie! ''- krzyknął Kuro. Ostrza błyskawicznie znalazły się tuż przy nadgarstkach obu połówek, wytrącając ostrze po ostrzu z dłoni szermierzy. Potem złapał obu za kark, chowając w oka mgnieniu swe klingi. Przybliżył ich do siebie, czując swój uścisk na własnym karku. Obie połowy Były jedynie sylwetkami - białą i czarną, z oczami żarzącymi się swym kolorem - błękitem, u czarnego czerwienią. Byli też otoczeni aurą w barwie swych oczu. Stykały się ramionami, łypiąc na siebie spode łba, oraz rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia Czkawce. Kuro wkrótce znowu połączył obie połówki, a teraz przed Czkawką stał szarny zarys jego sylwetki z fioletowymi oczyma i taką samą aurą. Niczym duch, sylwetka wleciała w swego właściciela a Zabójca wzdrygnął się, czując chłód. - Nigdy więcej! - sapnął do Kuro, opadając na kolana. Teraz rany bolały jeszcze bardziej, w dodatku serce piekło niemiłosiernie. - Nigdy - zgodził się kruk. Rozdział 10| Wyprawa po przygody - czyli nowy rozdział w życiu - Ale jak to był pod pokładem? Przecież miał zostać w skarbcu! - protestował Stoick, gdy dowiedział się o tym, że jego syn bawił się jeńcami, podczas gdy miał pomagać w skarbcu. - Ależ wodzu! On był również w skarbcu! - tłumaczył wiking. - Przecież nikt nie potrafi być w dwóch miejscach naraz! - On potrafi! Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa, gdyż wódz Berk nie wątpił w nieprzeciętne umiejętności swego syna. - Problemik? - usłyszeli chłodny głos piętnastolatka, a za niedługo szesnastolatka. - Pobawiłem się i pomagałem w skarbcu. Jeśli nie wierzysz, to skąd miałbym to? - zapytał, wyciągając Doragonhato z pochwy. - Ale jak...? - osłupiał Stoick. - Mam swoje sposoby - odparł, powoli przechodząc obok swego ojca i ponownie przyglądając się ciemnoczerwonej klindze, chłonąc każdy szczegół. Niesamowity - powtórzył po raz setny w myślach. Rękojeść idealnie leżała mu w dłoni. Zupełnie jakby została wykuta dokładnie dla niego, nie dla Merdliena. ''Był do ciebie podobny ''- oznajmił Kuro, wiedząc nad czym rozmyśla jego pan. Ptak zajął wygodne miejsce na ramieniu Zabójcy. ''Skąd wiesz? - zapytał zaciekawiony młodzieniec. Był moim poprzednim panem ''- wytłumaczył Kuro. - ''Lecz umiejętnościami przewyższasz go kilkakrotnie. Tego jestem pewien na sto procent. Nie patrz na biały rubin, niegdyś czerwony. Wkrótce odzyska swą barwę. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni... Kilka długich dni ''- poprawił kruk. Zabójca zgodził się skinieniem głowy. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - usłyszał głos blondwłosego kowala za plecami. - Mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedział mu Czkawka. - Wśród nas wszystkich krążą plotki, że syn Stoicka nie jest człowiekiem - rzucił Pyskacz, próbując wyciągnąć z piętnastolatka jakieś informacje na interesujący go temat. - I są słuszne - odpowiedział Zabójca, od razu wyłapując sztuczkę, która zadziałałaby z każdym innym. Lecz nie z Czarnym Szermierzem. - Jeśli nie człowiekiem, to czym? - zapytał osłupiały kowal. - Tym, czym tylko zechcę być - powtórzył swe słowa Czarny, przenosząc wzrok z horyzontu na blondyna. - To znaczy? - chciał wiedzieć Pyskacz, którego wargi same formułowały słowa. - Mogę być strachem, cieniem, czasem człowiekiem, czasem mymi ostrzami a czasem zamazaną smugą, która pozbawia głowy każdego, kto mi podpadnie. Mogę być samiuteńką śmiercią. Jeśli zechcę, mogę pokazać po sobie emocję, jeśli nie, to nie. Mogę manipulować innymi, jeśli zechcę. Czy według ciebie są to umiejętności przypisywane człowiekowi? - wytłumaczył Zabójca, odwracając się do blondyna. Pyskacz stał z rozdziawioną gębą, do czego już przywykł syn wodza. - A ile tyś miał w ogóle lat? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem wiking. - Piętnaście - powiedział powoli Czarny, przyglądając się bacznie kowalowi. - Lecz niedługo szesnaście i nie zamierzam siedzieć wiecznie na Berk. - Odchodzisz więc? - był ciekaw Pyskacz. - Doragonhato ma nowego właściciela, a o mnie słyszało niewielu ludzi w archipelagu, nie wspominając już o wyspach poza nim. - Zamierzasz wypłynąć poza granice archipelagu?! - osłupiał (ponownie) Pyskacz. - A kto mi zabroni? - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - A ile czasu dajesz Stoickowi? - zapytał bezceremonialnie blondwłosy wiking, zbijając z tropu wiecznie opanowanego Czkawkę. - Zależy - odparł po namyśle Czarny Szermierz. - Od czego? - chciał wiedzieć kowal. - Od tego, jak dużo czasu zajmie mu zrozumienie. - Czego? - chciał zapytać Pyskacz, lecz Zabójca odpowiedział, gdy tylko blondyn otworzył usta: - Zrozumienie mnie, podobieństw, a raczej różnic pomiędzy nami, sensu swej marnej egzystencji oraz wartości tego, czego do tej pory nie doceniał. - Po co? - Chcę, by przed śmiercią zrozumiał, co stracił w trakcie swego życia - wytłumaczył, ponownie sprawiając, że pyskaczowa szczęka zjechała w dół. - W razie trudności mu pomogę - dodał, chichocząc. - A dlaczego mi to mówisz? - wyjąkał ze słusznymi obawami wikng-słup. - Potrzebuję sojuszników, na wypadek... Nieporozumień, które mogą nastąpić. - I myślisz, że zdradzę przyjaciela dla ciebie? - Nie udawaj przy kimś, kto wykrywa kłamstwa - ostrzegł spokojnie Czarny. - Twój przyjaciel, szlachetny wódz Berk zginął wraz z moimi narodzinami, a dokładniej ze śmiercią Valki. - Czemu nie nazywasz swej matki matką, a ojca ojcem? - zapytał Pyskacz, godząc się ze słowami Zabójcy. - Na ten tytuł trzeba zasłużyć - wyjaśnił krótko Zabójca. - Nigdy nie miałem ani matki, ani ojca, dlatego jestem, jaki jestem. Nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć, ponieważ nigdy nie doświadczyłeś tego, co ja. - Prawda - zgodził się kowal, dotknięty słowami piętnastolatka. - Lecz mogę próbować - dodał i zobaczył zdumienie na twarzy młodzieńca stojącego obok niego. - Czemu, skoro nie dasz rady tego pojąć? - pytał, wciąż zdziwiony. - Wiesz, to nie jest takie łatwe do wytłumaczenia... - zakłopotał się wiking, nagle dostrzegając w tym bezdusznym Zabójcy małego chłopca, niezaznajomionego ze światem. - Być może to coś podobnego do współczucia, zazwyczaj tak mam. - Ludzie wciąż mnie dziwią - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Próbują czegoś, co nie ma szans powodzenia. Po co? - zapytał, a jego Biała strona pozwoliła na ściągnięcie bezuczuciowej maski. - Wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi nadziei - odparł Pyskacz. Czarny Zabójca zaraz po kazaniu odprawionym Białemu, znowu narzucił maskę na twarz Czkawki. Obie strony jego duszy były jak dwa wilcze szczenięta - wiecznie spragnione przygód, w razie niebezpieczeństwa współpracujące ze sobą, lecz wiecznie gryzące się z byle powodu. Wtedy, jakby z oddali, usłyszał kojący, czuły głos swej matki: Pamiętaj, synku. W każdym z nas walczą dwa wilki. Jeden jest zły, to gniew, zazdrość, chciwość, pretensja, kłamstwo, pogarda i ego. Drugi jest dobry, to radość, pokój, miłość, nadzieja, pokora, uprzejmość, empatia i prawda. Który wilk wygra? Ten, którego karmisz. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że poza pierwszym zdaniem wypowiedział na głos słowa swej matki. Pyskacz z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami spoglądał na Czkawkę. On też pamiętał ów słowa kobiety. Mądrości były jej specjalnością. - Zawsze dziwi mnie, jak wiele pamiętasz z lat dzieciństwa - zdumiał się kowal. - To powraca samo, zawsze jakby z oddali. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, lecz pojedyncze wspomnienia, zazwyczaj powracające niespodziewanie. - Powiem ci jedno: Zdolności do przemówień to żeś odziedziczył po Valce - odparł na odchodnym Pyskacz, klepiąc przy tym Czarnego Szermierza w ramię. - A co do twej propozycji, na mnie możesz liczyć - rzekł, puszczając oko Czkawce. Zabójca uśmiechnął się lekko. "A teraz koniec tych czułości!" - wrzeszczała Czarna strona w chłopaku. "Czemu, murzynku?" - złośliwie odgryzała się Biała. "Jeszcze któremu przyjdzie do łba nas zabić!" "Bo się odważy! Nasza reputacja sięga na pewno poza archipelag!" "A jeśli ktoś się odważy? Zapomniałeś, idioto, że jesteśmy Zabójcami?! Ty ośle! Mówić można ze stokroć razy, a ty i tak nie słuchasz!" "Zamknąć się oboje! - wrzasnął Czkawka do swych połówek. Od czasu ich rozdzielenia zaczęły się w tej sposób zachowywać, doprowadzając chłopaka do szału. - Łeb mi przez was pęka!" "Trzeba było się zastanowić, zanim zachciało ci się nas rozłączać!" - zaprotestował Czarny. "Murzyn dobrze prawi!" - wtrącił Biały, a Zabójca poczuł błyskawice trzaskające w nim, będące wzajemnymi spojrzeniami obu połówek. "Cicho bądźcie bo znowu każę Kuro was rozłączyć, a wtedy potnę was, Kuro mnie uleczy, a potem znowu was potnę, by Kuro wsadził was z powrotem na miejsce!" "A co z ponownym uzdrowieniem przez kruczka?" - zaśmiał się złośliwie Czarny, a Biały zachichotał w zgodzie. "Do stu smoków z wami!" - poddał się Czkawka, prychając. "I prawidłowo" - pochwalił go Biały. - Jak dożyję z nimi starości, to będzie osiem cudów świata - mruknął pod nosem. "Słyszałem!" - wrzasnął ponownie Dobry. Zabójca wywrócił oczami, po czym westchnął. Tyle czasu... Ma dopiero piętnaście lat, a cały archipelag słyszał o sławnym Zabójcy z Berk, Pogromcy Demonów, Cieniu, Samiusieńkiej Śmierci. Tytuły, którymi go obdarzono można by wyliczać w nieskończoność, gdyż każdy bard miał inną wersję, za każdym razem też przekształcał i upiększał niezwykłe dokonania młodzieńca. W żadnej z wersji nie było jednak podanego wieku Cichej Śmierci (był to jeden z barwniejszych, lecz niezbyt przesadzonych przydomków, który Zabójca z aprobatą chwalił). Wychodziło więc na to, że żadna, nawet najbardziej plotkarska gęba z Berk nie pisnęła nawet słówka nazbyt ciekawskim bardom. *** - Oto i Czarny Szermierz! Czarna Perła Berk! - krzyknął Johan rozkładając ręce w geście powitania oraz z uśmiechem wystającym znad czarnej brody, gdy tylko Zabójca, zwinnie jak kot, zeskoczył z pokładu zanim ktokolwiek zdążył rozłożyć krótki pomost. - Nie przesadzaj - mruknął, gdy podszedł do mężczyzny. - Czarną Perłę Berk sam wymyśliłeś czy kolejny bard ma bzika na moim punkcie? - Och, wszyscy mają! Ten przydomek wymyślił niejaki Bregnald Słodkousty, słynący z najpiękniejszych pieśni pod słońcem! - Mhm... Masz to, o co prosiłem? - Oczywiście, przyjacielu! Za mną! - odparł szczupły wiking, odwracając się na pięcie i prowadząc swego zleceniodawcę na swoją łódź. - Trzy kilogramy proszku oślepiającego, dwa prochu do kulek i reszta z listy - oznajmił, zaraz po wejściu na pokład. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze!- zawołał Zabójca, a jego kruk zjawił się w następnej sekundzie, już pod zasłoną dymną. Jedna kulka z dymem wystarczyła, by zasłonić czarnego ptaka i ładunek. Następnie Zabójca poszedł załatwić bardzo ważną sprawę. Ruszył spokojnie w kierunku najsłynniejszej karczmy na Berk, gospody Pod Złotym Kuflem. Jak zawsze panował w niej tłok. Zabójca chciał bezszelestnie wślizgnąć się do środka, a potem zaciągnąć swój cel w mniej widoczne miejsce, lecz... - Oto i nasz Zabójca! - wrzasnął Sączysmark, który już jakiś czas temu skończył szesnaście lat i robił, co mu się podobało, czyli przesiadywał cały dzień w karczmie. - Oczy - burknął Czkawka, jakby słowo to było bardzo brzydkim wulgaryzmem. Zielone jak szmaragdy i lśniące inteligencją nadzwyczajne oczy Czarnego Szermierza żarzyły się swym blaskiem, co zdradzało go w wielu sytuacjach. Taka była cena za wzrok nawet lepszy niż sokoli, widzący najdrobniejszy szczegół w absolutnych ciemnościach. Widział nawet najmniejszy włosek na podbródku chłopaka. - Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że nie jesteś już niepokonany? - szydził Sączysmark. - Może i pokonany, lecz dalej jestem w stanie zawiesić sobie twój nędzny łeb nad kominkiem zanim się zorientujesz, że jesteś martwy - pogroził Czarny, a zebrany tłum wydał z siebie wydłużone "Uuuuu!", oczekując na ciąg dalszy. - Masz na to jakiś dowód? - zaśmiał się Smark, niewzruszony groźbą. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk, a zebranym zajęło chwilę spostrzeżenie, skąd wziął się ów podmuch. Spostrzegli to dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzeli na Zabójcę, trzymającego Mirathrlella w prawej dłoni. Z ostrza kapała świeża krew, a tłum gapiów przeniósł wzrok na Sączysmarka. Na gardle chłopaka widniała czerwona, płytka linia. - Więcej dowodów? - prychnął Czarny, podchodząc do swej niedoszłej ofiary. - Nie zbliżaj się, demonie! - wrzasnął przerażony młodzik, przewracając się na stołku. Zapewne tłum ryknąłby śmiechem, gdyby nie powaga sytuacji wynikająca z faktu, iż do nieszczęsnego Smarka z wyciągniętym ostrzem zbliżał się drugi najpotężniejszy wiking na archipelagu, jeśli nie na świecie. Cicha Śmierć nie schylając się, wytarła swe ostrze o futrzany strój szesnastolatka. - Wstaniesz i uczciwie zawalczymy czy mam cię zabić tak jak leżysz? - zapytał beznamiętnie zielonooki, a żarzące się ślepia były jedynym, co w tej chwili widział przerażony chłopak leżący na ziemi. W odpowiedzi Jorgenson wstał i wyciągnął z pochwy u swego pasa wąski miecz. Sączysmark wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Zabójcy chciało się aż wyć z powodu, że to-to zbrudzi jego wspaniały sejmitar swą brudną krwią. - Nie wyciągniesz drugiego ostrza? - zapytał nieśmiało Smark, pewien, że jego bezlitosny rówieśnik chce go czym prędzej zabić. - Miałbym splamić Doragonhato, Postrach Jaszczurów substancją, która krąży w twoich żyłach i którą rzekomo nazywasz krwią? Mirathtrlella jest mi szkoda całym sercem, a co dopiero Ostrza Smokobójcy! - wyżalił się z wyraźną drwiną w głosie piętnastolatek. - Ja przynajmniej nie mam patologicznej rodziny - odgryzł się Smark. - Ja nie mam rodziny - odparł spokojnie Zabójca. - Jak myślisz, kim jestem? Nie, inaczej: Czym się stałem przez smoki? Kim się stałem przez śmierć Valki? Czy w twoim życiu istnieje wydarzenie, bez którego twoje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej? Nie? Oczywiście. Przecież jesteś z rodu Jorgensonów, największych tchórzy archipelagu, którym nie zostało przypisane trzymać broń, a co dopiero walczyć! Sączysmark, w napadzie wściekłości ruszył na Zabójcę z rykiem wściekłości, czego się można było spodziewać. Cicha Śmierć uniosła Ostatni Cień do bloku, lecz wąski miecz Smarka skręcił prawie niemożliwie (dla Zabójcy wszystko jest możliwe) szybko, i trafił zamiast w lewy bok, w prawą część klatki piersiowej, lecz stała się rzecz oczywista dla Zabójcy - cienkie ostrze nie zdołało przebić się przez doskonałej roboty pancerz i rozleciało się na kawałki. - Mhm, a miałem nadzieję na lepszą zabawę - rzekł z udawanym żalem i wyraźną drwiną Czarny Szermierz. W następnej sekundzie Smark wrzasnął z bólu, natomiast jego obie dłonie padły na ziemię. - Polecenie od Malchiora Drwala: Za kradzież błyskotek dwóch, nie masz dłoni już - zacytował z uśmiechem, chowając Mirathrlella wcześniej wycierając go dokładnie o ubranie wijącego się z bólu wikinga. - Nie bój się, kikuciki będziesz miał ładne, nie przeciąłem żadnej kości - rzucił na odchodnym, a Sączysmark zawył w odpowiedzi. *** - Myślą, że są dorośli, to mogą sobie robić, co tylko im się spodoba! - krzyczał ktoś z tłumu, a szmer wśród tłumu poparł wikinga będącego ojcem bliźniaków. - Prawda, dlatego mam plan. Lecz musi się na to zgodzić mój syn, z czym mogą być problemy - tłumaczył wódz Berk. - A poza tym to z waszymi dzieciakami są akurat najmniejsze problemy - westchnął. - A pomyślcie, co będzie z ich dzieciakami! Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni! - wykrzyknęła jakaś kobieta. Wszyscy zamarli, próbując sobie wyobrazić gromadkę Zabójców z Berk. - Nie martw się, Stoicku. Ty dziadkiem nie będziesz! - usłyszeli śmiech dochodzący z jednej z wielu belek tuż pod sufitem. - Odrzucasz naprawdę wszystkie uczucia? A gdyby los zesłał ci dziecko? - zapytał rozzłoszczony Stoick. Dopilnował, by wszyscy rówieśnicy chłopaka i on sam wykonywali pilne zlecenie podczas gdy dorośli naradzali się w twierdzy. Śmiech ustał, a na salę spoglądały dwa, żarzące się zielone punkty, natomiast ich właściciel tonem chłodnym jak lód oznajmił: - Zabiłbym dzieciaka zanim by się urodził, ewentualnie jakbym się o nim dowiedział. - Był to niemalże szept, lecz w panującej ciszy, w której nawet oddech wydawał się być krzykiem, Zabójca został doskonale usłyszany. - Jak długo tu jesteś? - prychnął rudowłosy wódz. - Od samego początku - oznajmił dalej chłodno brunet. - A nie miałeś być z pozostałymi w lesie i szukać ziół dla Gothi? - W niewiedzy pozostałych dałem jej to, czego potrzebowała z własnych zapasów - wytłumaczył Czarny. - A wracając do sensu tego zebrania... Jaki jest twój plan, wodzu Berk? - zapytał szczerze ciekawy. - Trzeba nauczyć tą bandę urwipołciów szacunku i dyscypliny - rzekł Stoick. - Smarka nie trzeba będzie przynajmniej oduczać kradzieży - burknął Szermierz, a twarze wielu wikingów zbledły. - Prawda, ale szacunku nie ma za grosz. Nie pozabijaj ich tylko i powstrzymaj się przed okaleczaniem ich. - Ja na pewno ich nie zabiję, to samo tyczy się drugiego. Mówimy o urazach stałych, prawda? - zapytał retorycznie. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała zdławionym głosem szczerze zmartwiona blondwłosa kobieta. Czkawka domyślił się, że musiała być matką Astrid. - Nic więcej, niż mała wycieczka na Pustkowia Północy - rzekł głośno, a widząc krew odpływającą z twarzy kobiety i strach wyraźnie wymalowany w oczach posłał jej myśl: - ''Będę nad nimi czuwał. Nie opuszczę ich nawet na sekundę. Wyraźnie uspokojona kobieta odetchnęła głęboko. - Kiedy zaczynasz? - zapytał Stoick. - Już to robię - odparł tajemniczo Czarny, po czym dwa czarne punkty jakby zniknęły. Po chwili podmuch powietrza omiótł twarze zebranych stojących na drodze do wyjścia, natomiast drzwi twierdzy były otwarte. *** Zabójca zatrzymał się na ostatnim zielonym pagórku przed Pustkowiami Północy. - Dobra, nie robić mi głupot! Sam nie wierzę, że to robię, ale raz... Nie, drugi raz kozie śmierć - powiedział do siebie. Dwie jego części wiedziały co robić. Ponownie opuściły ciało i pojawiły się przed nim. Jedna połówka duszy biała, lecz nie będąca tylko sylwetką, a istną kopią zabójcy. Jedyną różnicą był biały strój i broń. Obok niej identyczna kopia Zabójcy. Żadna nie była chociażby lekko przezroczysta. Każda, wliczając w to Czkawkę, wydawała się być żywą istotą, nie częścią duszy Cichej Śmierci. Każda miała oddzielną świadomość, co pozwalało Zabójcy na bycie nie w dwóch, lecz w trzech miejscach na raz! Po chwili przyleciał Kuro, ze zdziwieniem widząc dwie połówki duszy i swego pana razem. Wylądował na przedramieniu Czarnego Szermierza i zamienił się w słuch. - Biały, bierzesz Śledzika i robisz mu jakąś pułapkę, ale taką, by mógł się z niej wydostać. Zajmujesz się nim i pilnujesz, by się nie okaleczył na stałe lub by nie zginął, ale pomagasz w ostateczności. Czarny, bierzesz bliźniaki i robisz to samo co Biały. Kuro, zajmujesz się Smarkiem, bo przed którymkolwiek z nas trząsłby się jak galareta. Ja się zajmę Astrid - podzielił prace Czkawka. - Się robi, szefuniu! - krzyknął Czarny, po czym zamienił się w spiralę czarnego dymu i odlatując w stronę lasu. - Ej! Ja miałem to powiedzieć! - wyżalił się Biały również startując w białym dymie. - Tylko wstydu mi nie przynieść! - rozkazał Zabójca i wystartował w chmurze szarego dymu. Kuro leciał tuż za nimi. *** Wszystkie części Zabójcy i magiczny kruk zabrali swe cele na Pustkowia Północy. Każdy był oddalony o cztery kilometry od drugiego. Mieli się spotkać po drugiej stronie Pustkowi. - Witam, Śpiąca Królewno - powiedział Biały Śledzikowi, gdy ten się obudził. Szesnastolatek był na wysokiej skale, natomiast wokół biegały wygłodniałe Demoniczne Wilki, nie potrafiące się wspinać po skale, w dodatku zapieczętowanej runami ochronnymi. - Gdzie ja jestem?! - pisnął młody wiking. - Spokojnie, nie zjedzą cię. Nie, dopóki jestem tu ja. Spójrz - spokojnie tłumaczył Biały, po czym zeskoczył ze skały i rozłożył ręce. Dwa nieszczęsne wilki skoczyły na niego, lecz odbiły się od bariery otaczającej Dobrą Duszę. Czarnego czy Czkawkę bez problemu by rozszarpały, lecz nie Białego, czystą dobroć mieszkającą w Zabójcy z Berk. Ponownie wszedł na skałę i pomógł wstać przysadzistemu chłopakowi. Śledzik ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego towarzysz jest jakby niematerialny, lecz wyraźnie czuł ciepło bijące od Białego Zabójcy. - A ty nie ubierałeś się przypadkiem na czarno? - zapytał, a odpowiedział mu śmiech zielonookiego. - Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś innym - wytłumaczył, wprowadzając Śledzika w morze rozmyślań. Czy w takim razie stojący przed nim chłopak był tym Białym Szermierzem, z którym przegrał Czkawka? Biały uśmiechnął się, jakby czytając myśli szesnastolatka. Śledzik trwożnie spojrzał na teren wokół skały. Od razu rozpoznał Pustkowia Północy. - Czemu...? - wyjąkał. - Wódz poprosił nas, byśmy zdyscyplinowali waszą piątkę - odparł Biały. - A czemu akurat Pustkowia? - dopytywał Śledzik. - Murzyn uznał to za najlepsze miejsce - wzruszył ramionami zielonooki, dając kolejną dawkę rozmyślań przysadzistemu chłopaczynie. - A... Jak stąd zejdziemy? - To ty chcesz w ogóle schodzić?! - zdziwił się Biały, rozszerzając oczy. - Chłopie! Te jakże przyjazne stworzonka od dawna nie jadły! - Więc przesiedzimy tutaj cały czas czekając, aż nas znajdą? - Chłopie! Nikt nie będzie nas szukał! Jeśli nie dojdziemy na drugą stronę Pustkowi w ciągu pięciu dni, będziesz musiał sobie radzić sam! - Czemu? Zostawisz mnie?! - zląkł się Śledzik. - Będę musiał. To nie moja decyzja. A ty zignoruj swe trwożne serce i rusz łepetyną, bo prowiantu masz niewiele. Osobiście dałbym go więcej, ale to nie ja jestem szefem - mówił Biały. Blondyn rozejrzał się. - Jaki ja jestem ślepy! Drzewa! Ta gałąź jest tylko kilkanaście centymetrów od krawędzi skały, a jest wytrzymała, z tego co widzę! - zauważył Śledzik. - Bingo! - pogratulował mu przewodnik. Niezdarny chłopaczyna potrzebował lekkiej pomocy, lecz udało mu się wyjść z lasu, a z pomocą Białego zgubił wilki i wyruszył w długą drogę na koniec Pustkowi Północy. *** - Wstawać, lenie! - wrzasnął donośnie Czarny kilka minut po przygotowaniu "zabawy" dla bliźniaków. - Mhm... Jeszcze pięć minut - jęknął przez sen Mieczyk. - Teraz, o ile chcecie dożyć do jutra! - krzyknął ponownie "Murzyn", z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. Dwójka niezbyt inteligentnych wikingów zignorowała groźbę, śpiąc w najlepsze. Czarny mrucząc przekleństwa pod adresem Białego podszedł do ściany i zamknął oczy. Całkowicie czarna sylwetka, brak ciepła i zapachu oraz brak zamknięte oczy sprawiły, że połówka duszy stała się niewidzialna. Zagwizdał tak wysoko, że zwykły człowiek nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Ale Demoniczne Nietoperze nie były ludźmi. Chwilę później dwójka leniwych jak dotąd bliźniaków z krzykiem biegła krętymi tunelami podziemnej jaskini, szaleńczo wymachując swymi jednoręcznymi mieczami. Czarny ciągle dotrzymywał im kroku, nie otwierając oczu. Prowadziły go wrzaski jego podopiecznych. Westchnął. To będzie długa, oj bardzo długa droga... *** Sączysmark otworzył zaspane oczy. Ujrzał przed sobą czarnego jak noc kruka z krwistoczerwonymi oczyma. Podniósł się z ziemi, nadal z trudem wspomagając się swymi protezami. Po chwili rozpoznał tego ptaka. Kruk Zabójcy! Aż podskoczył, odsuwając się od czarnego ptaka, który patrzył z lekkim współczuciem na chłopaka. - Nic ci nie zrobię, chłopaku - zakrakał. - Będę tylko twoim przewodnikiem. - Czemu Zabójca nie pofatygował się osobiście? - zastanowił się na głos brunet, szukając w tej całej sytuacji jakiegoś sensu. Porwał go Zabójca, ale zostawił z nędznym krukiem. Uważa go za aż taką sierotę?! - Nie chciał, byś wyzionął ducha,bo męczyłoby go sumienie przez resztę życia - wytłumaczył radośnie ptak. - To on ma sumienie? - zdziwił się cicho Smark. - Nie wiesz o nim wielu rzeczy - odparł Kuro. - A teraz chodź, bo niedługo zjawią się wilki lub inne plugastwa zamieszkujące Pustkowia - ponaglił bruneta. - I to ty masz mi rozkazywać? - parsknął Sączysmark. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy kruk zadrapał mu policzek jednym ze swych małych szponów. - Dlatego, że tak ustalił mój pan - zakrakał ptak. Sączysmark przełknął ślinę i ruszył za krukiem szybującym nisko. Za każdym razem gdy pyskował obrywał od Kuro w rozmaity sposób - raz skrzydłem, innym razem dziobem, jeszcze kiedy indziej szponem. *** - Gdzie jestem? - wyszeptała cichutko Astrid, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzała się. Była w zardzewiałej klatce, która unosiła się kilka metrów nad bulgoczącą wodą, z której co jakiś czas wynurzał się pysk lub grzbiet krokodyla czarnego jak noc. Woda była, o dziwo, przejrzysta. Zobaczyła dziesiątki czerwonych gadzich oczu wlepionych w nią żarłocznie. - Witam na Pustkowiach Północy, Astrid Hofferson - usłyszała cichy i chłodny głos nad sobą. Spojrzała w owym kierunku i ujrzała Zabójcę. Lekki podmuch wiatru odgarnął z jego twarzy brązowe kosmyki włosów, a Astrid w pełni zobaczyła wpatrzone w nią zielone oczy żarzące się swym blaskiem. - Po co mnie tutaj przyniosłeś? - warknęła, zmieniając wyraz twarzy z zakłopotania na złość. - Na prośbę wodza - wzruszył ramionami. - Ostatnia zresztą, jaką mi da - dodał po chwili. - Co mu strzeliło do głowy? - burknęła blondynka. - A smok go wie! - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - No, i ja - dodał. - Gdzie pozostali? - zapytała. - Gdzie indziej - rzekł, po czym wskazał jej wschód. - Cztery kilometry w tamtą stronę jest Smark, cztery dalej Bliźniaki a kolejne cztery dalej Śledzik - wytłumaczył. - I zostawiłeś ich tam? - zmartwiła się, a Zabójca uśmiechnął się. - Och, nie! Stoick by mnie zabił, gdyby któreś z was zginęło! - zaśmiał się. - Na każdego z was mam oko, w sumie Smarka pilnuje kruk, ale jest moimi oczyma, więc na niego też - rzekł. - Jesteś w trzech miejscach na raz? - sapnęła zaskoczona Astrid. Syn wodza uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Klatka obniżyła się o kilkanaście centymetrów, a z wody wyskoczyło kilka gadów kłapiąc szczękami. - Skoro masz pilnować, żebyśmy przeżyli, to co ja tu robię?! - krzyknęła w panice dziewczyna. - Możesz spróbować się wydostać za pomocą toporka, albo mogę ci otworzyć klatkę i doskoczysz po gadzinkach do lądu - rzekł. - Co wybierasz? - Otwieraj - powiedziała bez strachu w głosie, wstając. Tym wyborem zdziwiła nawet samego Zabójcę. - Bardzo ryzykowny wybór - zauważył Czkawka. - Ale przecież nie dasz mi zginąć - rzekła wzruszając ramionami. Cicha Śmierć mruknęła pod nosem przekleństwo, po czym otworzyła klatkę. - Masz mniej więcej trzy setne sekundy na przeskoczenie z jednego na drugiego - oznajmił. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się niepewność, lecz po chwili zniknęła. Da radę. - Patrz, i się ucz - polecił Zabójca blondynce. Zeskoczył z otwartej klatki i płynnie wylądował na grzbiecie jednego z krokodyli. Nim gad zdążył się zorientować, że ma na grzbiecie człowieka, Czkawka przeskoczył na drugiego jaszczura. W ten sposób pokonał połowę odległości, gdyż jedna z inteligentniejszych gadzin schowała się pod wodę tuż przed tym, jak Zabójca wylądował. Skupił się i błyskawicznie zebrał się w sobie. Stał się przejrzysty i zanurzył się do pasa w wodzie. - Na Thora! Jakie to gorące! - skarżył się, prędko podążając w stronę lądu. - J-j-jak?! - wyjąkała Astrid. - No co? Nigdy ducha nie widziałaś? - prychnął Zabójca z uśmieszkiem. - Że też nie wybrałem czegoś innego! - zawył krzywiąc się. Nie czuł bólu, lecz gorąco wody odczuwał nawet w formie niematerialnej. Wyszedł z wody i znowu przybrał postać materialną, wzdychając przy tym w uldze. Był gotowy w każdej chwili zjawić się tuż obok Astrid i rzucić nią w stronę klatki lub brzegu, a samemu zmienić się w niematerialne odwzorowanie swej duszy. Astrid z wdziękiem i odwagą przeskakiwała z gada na gada, lecz przy Zabójcy wydawała się niesamowicie wolna i niezgrabna. Potknęła się. W ułamku sekundy Zabójca znalazł się za nią, lecz nie miał żadnego oparcia. Jedna z jego nóg zanurzyła się po kostkę we wrzącej wodzie, a on wyrzucił Astrid na brzeg, samemu po chwili się tam pojawiając. - Robi się ciemno - burknął brunet, starając się nie krzywić zbytnio i opierać ciężar ciała na prawej nodze - tej zdrowej. - Kulejesz - zauważyła po chwili dziewczyna, a chłopak machnął ręką i pomógł jej wstać, przy czym jęknął cicho. - Czemu tym razem woda cię zraniła? - Bo nie miałem o co się oprzeć, by cię wyrzucić na brzeg - mruknął, po czym ruszył w kierunku najbliższej jaskini. Dalej blondynka nie zadawała pytań. *** Tymczasem Biała i Czarna połówka duszy Zabójcy również zostały zranione. W to samo miejsce, chociaż nie było ich tam. Śledzik zmartwił się raną swego przewodnika, który jako jedyny był choć trochę miły dla przysadzistego chłopaka. Bliźniaki natomiast nie przejęły się zbytnio raną Czarnej połówki, a ona nie dopuszczała ich do siebie zbytnio, karając za nawet najmniejsze błędy w przeciwieństwie do Białego. Cała trójka wiedziała, że to będzie długa wyprawa... Bardzo długa. W dodatku ze zranioną nogą trudniej było się przemieszczać bezszelestnie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że rozpoczęła się wyprawa po przygody, a zarazem nowy rozdział w życiu młodego Zabójcy. Lecz żadna z trzech części nie powiedziałaby tego, nawet nie pomyślałaby o tym. Rozdział 11| Magia Pustkowi Północy Zabójca usilnie starał się coś zrobić z poparzeniami. Tego nie przewidział. Siedział w wejściu do jaskini skąpany w srebrnym blasku księżyca w pełni. Kuro... Tak, jest coś na poparzenia na Pustkowiach ''- odpowiedział od razu kruk. ''Gdzie? Daleko... Na środku, tam, gdzie mamy się spotkać jest fragment roślinności, większość z niej jest lecznicza. Dzięki ci, Thorze! Kuro, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Na to pytanie nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Czkawka uważnie nasłuchiwał całą noc, aż na krańcu horyzontu nie ukazał się pierwszy promień słońca. - Wstajemy, Śpiąca Królewno - rzekł do Astrid, która jęknęła i podniosła się, opierając na łokciach. - Czemu tak wcześnie? - zapytała, przecierając oczy. - Nasza wycieczka krajoznawcza została skrócona - odparła Cicha Śmierć. - Dzisiaj musimy dotrzeć do co najmniej połowy odległości dziejącej nas od środka Pustkowi. - Czemu? - chciała wiedzieć, otępiale patrząc na Zabójcę. - Wiesz, z tak poparzoną nogą to zajdę bardzo daleko, w dodatku nie jęcząc i nie krzywiąc się! - prychnął sarkastycznie i chłodno brunet. - Mhm... A jakieś śniadanie? - mruknęła. - Ja tam jeść nie potrzebuję, a ty jak lubisz jeść Demoniczne Zwierzątka, to proszę bardzo - odrzekł Czkawka wstając i krzywiąc się, gdy oparł swój ciężar na zranionej stopie. - Dasz radę iść? - spytała blondynka z lekką troską. Kto ją wyprowadzi z tej potwornej krainy, jak Zabójca nie da rady. - I bez nogi dałbym radę - burknął. Wyruszyli w drogę i szli jak dało się najszybciej na północny wschód, gdzie wkrótce mieli napotkać Sączysmarka pod przewodnictwem Kuro. *** - Musimy już iść - oznajmił Biały zaraz po tym, jak Śledzik zjadł śniadanie przygotowane przez dobrą część duszy Zabójcy. - Czemu tak się spieszymy? - zapytał chłopak wstając. - Zabójca jest ranny, można śmiało powiedzieć, że poważnie. Na środku Pustkowi Północy jest zagajnik z roślinnością, która ma właściwości lecznicze. Tam spotkamy się z resztą. - Skoro ty jesteś ze mną... To z kim sa pozostali? - chciał wiedzieć blondyn. - Sączysmark jest z krukiem, Astrid z Zabójcą a Bliźniaki z Czarnym. - Kim jest Czarny? - Mój brat bliźniak, chociaż jesteśmy niesamowicie różni. Krągły chłopak nie zadawał więcej pytań. Ruszyli na północny zachód. *** - Idziemy dalej - odpowiedział po raz setny Vokul (dov. Zły). - Całą noc już idziemy - jęknęła Szpadka. - A mnie ciągle boli noga przez tego idiotę Ahulvona! (dov. Zabójca) - poskarżył się Czarny. - Kto to jest Ahulvon? - zapytał znużony Mieczyk. - Sumah do Dinok! (dov. Szept Śmierci) - parsknął Vul. (dov. Ciemny) Bardzo wiele to tłumaczy... - pomyślał blondyn. - Wiem, że wiele! - zaśmiał się Czarny, czym wprowadził w osłupienie szesnastolatka. - Al-l-le... Jak?! - Mieczyk przystanął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się tak, że Szpadka zaczęła się martwić czy nie wypadną jej bratu z oczodołów. Czarny zachichotał. *** - Czemu zmieniamy kierunek? - zapytał około południa Sączysmark kruka. - Bo mój pan znowu wpakował się w kłopoty - odparłkruk. - Niedługo powinniśmy się z nimi spotkać. Chłopak zadrżał na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z Zabójcą. - O wilku mowa! - oznajmił po chwili kruk, zniżając lot. - No nareszcie - mruknął Czkawka na widok swego przyjaciela. Usiadł na jednym z pobliskich kamieni i jęknął cicho. - Zabójca z Berk okazuje emocje - odezwała się Astrid. - Coś nowego. - Pięć lat temu też je u mnie widziałaś - burknął chłopak. - Zazdrość, ale nigdy bólu - wzruszyła ramionami blondynka. - Zabójca z Berk potrzebuje odpoczynku? - zdziwił się Sączysmark, który dopiero co doszedł do dwójki pozostałych. Kuro błyskawicznie podleciał do swego pana i zaczął mu wypominać, że mógł być ostrożniejszy. Czkawka zignorował go i odpowiedział Smarkowi: - A kiedy ostatnio włożyłeś nogę do wrzątku? - warknął. Sączysmark nie odezwał się więcej. Po chwili znów wyruszyli w drogę, a szacunek dla Zabójcy wzrastał z każdym jego krokiem. Astrid podziwiała stalową wolę chłopaka. Sama wiłaby się z bólu. Sączysmark myślał podobnie. Po godzienie marszu spotkali bliźniaków i Czarnego. - Co ty sobie myślałeś, idioto?! - zaczął krzyczeć Vokul. - Przez ciebie cały czas mnie boli noga! Nie mogłeś wziąść sobie piesków lub kotka?! Musiałeś gadzinki! - Zamknij się - powiedział z zaciśniętymi zębami Zabójca. - Jestem tobą i mam prawo mówić, co tylko zechcę! - zaprotestował. Czkawka burknął coś pod nosem, po czym specjalnie oparł swój ciężar na zranioną nogę. Zaskoczony Czarny upadł i krzyknął z bólu, podobnie jak Zabójca. - Tak chcesz się bawić?! - zapytał rozwścieczony Vokul. Wyciągnął sztylet i rozciął sobie przedramię, krzywiąc się przy tym i patrząc spode łba na Czkawkę. Spod rękawu lewej ręki chłopaka zaczęła spływać krew. - Nie sądziłam, że jesteś masochistą, Zabójco z Berk - parsknęła Astrid, przerywając częściom duszy. - Nie zrozumiesz, Astrid - westchnął Sumah do Dinok. - Ja z nim muszę wtrzymywać od czasu podboju Berserków! - Muszę przypominać, że jestem częścią ciebie? - zapytał Czarny wywracając oczami. - Oj, cicho bądź... - jęknął Zabójca. Wzrok obu części Czkawki padł na zachodni horyzont. Na tle spopielonych drzew i krzaków oraz szarej, zniszczonej ziemii Biały był doskonale widoczny. Za nim dreptał Śledzik, również łatwo zauważalny. - Widać go z kilku kilometrów - parsknął Dinok (dov. Śmierć). - Pretensje do Stwórcy - odburknął Sumah. - Czekaj... - zamyślił się Czarny, a raczej udał, że to robi. - Przecież to ty kazałeś Kuro nas rozdzielić! Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie stałbym tu... - nie dokończył. - ... I nie musiałbym słuchać waszych kłótni! - dodał Zabójca. Po kilkunastu minutach dołączył do nich Biały, a już z daleka słyszeli jego wrzaski. - Jak mogłeś być tak nieostrożny?! Przecież wszyscy czujemy ten sam ból! W dodatku - przeniósł spojrzenie na Czarną część duszy. - Od kiedy to dźgamy się nożem?! - Uspokój się, chusteczko - wywrócił oczami Vokul, - Chusteczko?! - oburzył się nowo przybyły. - Oni tak ciągle? - zapytał Śledzik Czkawki. - I kim oni są? - Tak, oni ciągle się tak żrą - odparł. - A najgorsze jest to, że oni są mną! Grupa szesnastolatków osłupiała. - Na prawdę umiesz być w trzech miejscach na raz... - wyjąkała Astrid. - Plus Kuro, to cztery - dodał z uśmieszkiem Sumah do Dinok. - Biedną chusteczkę zatkało! - dobiegł ich chichot Czarnego. - Przynajmniej nie jestem Murzynem! - odwarknęła dobra połówka duszy. - A czy przypadkiem dobro nie symbolizuje się tolerancją i przebaczeniem? - zapytał swego brata bliźniaka Vokul, udając rozpacz. - Kto tak powiedział? - burknął Biały. - Panowie... - chciał przerwać im Zabójca. - Cicho! - krzyknęli chórem. Czkawka zacisnął zęby i przeniósł ciężar ciała na zranioną nogę, tym razem jedynie wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Dwie części duszy krzyknęły natomiast i chwyciły się odruchowo za lewe nogi. - Jak mówię, to mi się nie przerywa! - warknął Czarny Szermierz. - Panowie, jeżeli się nie uspokoicie, to wasza samowolka się skończy! Wtedy nie będzie was przynajmniej trzeba uspokajać... - A od kiedy to ty rozkazujesz? - zaczął jak zwykle pyskować naburmuszony Vokul. - Od zawsze, Murzynku - odpowiedziała przesłodzonym głosem Cicha Śmierć. Wznowili marsz, a Zabójca zgodził się na pomoc Białego, co bardzo pomagało wszystkim - nie trzeba było tak częstych przerw, szli też troszkę szybciej. Czarna część duszy szła oddalona z tyłu, gniewnie mrucząc obelgi pod adresem swych braci bliźniaków. - Jest! - westchnął z ulgą Czkawka. Ich oczom ukazała się mała polanka otoczona głazami. Pośrodku rosło stare drzewo, a z jednego z kamieni wypływał mały strumyczek krystalicznie czystej wody. Gdy tylko doszli na jej środek, Zabójca z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na miękką trawę, rozkładając ręce w obie strony. Biały usiadł nieopodal, patrząc z troską na... na siebie. - O jakich żeśmy czasów dożyli! Słynny Zabójca z Berk potrzebuje odpoczynku! - zaśmiał się Mieczyk, na co Cicha Śmierć oparła się na łokciach, pozwalając zsunąć się kapturowi i chuście zakrywającej twarz. Spojrzał na Mieczyka. - Wsadziłeś kiedyś nogę do wrzątku? Nie? Więc milcz. Usłyszeli wycie, a Zabójca usiadł i podłożył pod siebie zdrową nogę, będąc gotów w każdej chwili się wyprostować lub uskoczyć. Ściągnął z pleców Taulnarila i wyjął strzałę z kołczanu. - O nie, nie, nie! Nie będziesz walczył, wybij to sobie z głowy! - zaprotestował Biały. - A niech go smoki porwą! - prychnął Czarny. - Jeśli zdołają. Jego brat bliźniak obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem, a Astrid wydawało się, jakby miotali w siebie piorunami. - Dzięki za troskę, mamo - wywrócił oczami Czkawka. Grupa szesnastolatków wyjęła swą broń, a Zabójca wstał i nasłuchiwał bacznie, co jakiś czas odwracając się powoli i unosząc łuk z naciągniętą cięciwą. - Tam - rzekł, wskazując kępkę małych drzew kilka metrów od niego. Po chwili wyłonił się z nich Demoniczny Wilk, lecz w trakcie skoku jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zwierzę niezgrabnie wylądowało kilka kroków przed swą zamierzoną ofiarą - Zabójcą z Berk. - Widocznie pamiętają - stwierdził. Zauważył osłupienie i zachwyt na twarzach pozostałych, a potem jego włosy odgarnął do przodu podmuch powietrza - a raczej oddech. Czkawka powoli odwrócił się. Stał oko w oko z Szybkim Szpicem - Tafiirem, bogiem cienia i kradzieży, patronem Zabójców i Złodziei. Banda Smarka uklękła, kłaniając się przed boskim stworzeniem. Sumah do Dinok patrzył prosto w czerwone ślepia smoka. Zwierzę było jakby niematerialne - lekko przezroczyste, lecz niewątpliwie dało się go dotknąć. Świecił nieskazitelnym błękitem, a wokół niego unosiły się małe punkciki światła, podobnych do świetlików. - Czego tu chcesz? - zapytał Czkawka nie okazując strachu, którego z resztą nie było. Serca szesnastolatków zatrzymały się na ułamek sekundy, a ich oczy skierowały swe osłupiałe spojrzenie na Zabójcę. Tafiir przeniósł spojrzenie czerwonych oczu na zranioną nogę chłopaka. Otoczyło ją błękitno-białe światło, któremu towarzyszyło mrowienie. Brunet poczuł wyraźnie, że noga jest zdrowa. - Czemu...? - nie chciał uwierzyć Zabójca. - Mu saraan fah hi, Sumah do Dinok - powiedział gad. - Czekamy na ciebie, Szepcie Śmierci. Potem smoka otoczyły biało-niebieskie języki płomieni, a po chwili zniknął, czemu towarzyszył wybuch błękitnego światła. na niebie pojawiła się nowa gwiazda. ,,Czekamy na ciebie", tylko kto? - zamyślił się chłopak. Z tymi rozmyślaniami go pozostawiono. Banda Sączysmarka poszła przygotowywać ognisko, a uzdrowiony brunet wspiął się na drzewo i przez dużą szparę w liściach patrzył w gwiazdy, rozmyślając. Przy ognisku grupa szesnastolatków co jakiś czas śmiała się, a dwie części duszy Zabójcy im towarzyszyły. Jedynie Kuro przyleciał do swego pana i przysiadł mu na kolanach, patrząc na niego bystrymi, czerwonymi oczyma. Czkawka pogładził aksamine pióra kruka, wciąż patrząc w zasłane gwiazdami ciemne niebo. Rozdział 12| ,,Może wrócę, może nie. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy" - Zejdziesz z tego drzewa, czy masz zamiar przesiedzieć tam całą noc? - dobiegło pytanie adresowane do Zabójcy. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Astrid. Dziewczyna po chwili znalazła się obok Czkawki, a chłopak patrzył z dezaprobatą, ile hałasu przy tym sprawia. - O czym myślisz? - zapytała dziewczyna, porzucając nadzieję na odpowiedź na poprzednie. - O tym, co powiedziała jaszczurka - odparł spokojnie brunet. - Zadziwia mnie twoje nastawienie do bogów. - Dziewczyna patrzyła w oczy chłopaka, jakby szukając wskazówek do owej zagadki. - Bogowie - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Istoty władające magią i nieprzeciètnie inteligentne. Z jakiej racji wikingowie uważają je za swych bogów, Astrid? - zapytał. - Ponieważ wpływają na nasz los, jak tylko zechcą i czynią cuda, takie jak na przykład uzdrowienie twojej nogi - odparła bez namysłu dziewczyna. - To był zwykły czar uzdrawiający, a zniknąć też potrafię - prychnął zielonooki. - Bogowie nie istnieją. To wymysł ludzkości. Człowiek nie był i dalej nie jest w stanie ogarnąć tego, że coś jest od zawsze, nie ma początku ani końca, po prostu jest. Nie byli w stanie zrozumieć, że świat był od zawsze, dlatego przypisali jego stworzenie bogom. Jego koniec zapewne też przypiszą gniewowi bogów. - A gdybyś miał wyznawać wiarę w jakiegoś boga, który by nim był? - chciała wiedzieć blondynka. Ciekawiły ją poglądy tego tajemniczego chłopaka, w których niewątpliwie kryła się prawda. - Tafiir? Zabójca ponownie zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie słyszałem jeszcze o bogu, który podzielałby moje poglądy - odparł. - Tafiir jest bogiem cienia i kradzieży, patronem Zabójców i złodziei. Czemu nie on? - Też do niego zaprowadziły mnie ścieżki, jakimj szukałem boga - powiedział Czkawka. - Bacznie wysłuchałem wszystkich legend o nim i obejrzałem wszyatkie obrazy go przedstawiające. Jedna z legend głosiła: Ten, kto panem cieni, symbolem sprytu i kradzieży. Decyduje o śmierci śmiertelników ze swego tronu w czeluściach Otchłani. Docenia w ludziach zdolność do szybkiego zabijania i niewidocznej kradzieży. Symbolizuje się brakiem litości wobec wszystkich, przyjaciół lub wrogóqw. - Opis doskonale pasujący do ciebie! - zauważyła Astrid. - Nie, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo do mnie nie pasuje - rzekł z nigdy niezachwianym spokojem Zabójca. - Mam swoje zasady, pomimo pozorów. Zabójca o którym tu mowa, to człowiek zabijający dla przyjemności. Złodziejem nie jestem, nigdy nie ukradłem niczego. No, nie ukradłem nie oddawając. Poza tym jestem ciekaw, czy mój sejmitar jest w stanie przebić serce tej jaszczurki. - Nie zabijasz dla przyjemności? - zdziwiła się Astrid. - Nie - odparł krótko, a dziewczyna wyczytała w jego oczach, że mówi prawdę. Nastała długa cisza, przerywana wybuchami śmiechu dochodzącymi z ogniska i grupy przyjaciół. - Zejdziesz do nas, czy przesiedzisz tu resztę nocy sam? - zapytała w końcu Astrid, co było powodem jej przyjścia. - Zaraz przyjdę - obiecał brunet. Astrid zawahała się na chwilę, po czym szgbko i delikatnie pocałowała Zabójcę w policzek, po czym schodząc wyszeptała: - Dziękuję... Za wszystko. Czkawka patrzył nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie mogąc ogarnąć, co właściwie się stało. Nie zauważył nawet, że jego chusta się zsunęła, ukazując jego bliznę na prawym policzku. (Niebwyłączaj jeszcze tego bloga, nie będzie rzygania tęczą, przyżekam!) *** - Mi się wydaje, czy zawiało chłodem? - zapytał przyjaciół Sączysmark. - Nie, to tylko ja - odpowiedział głos Zabójcy. Po chwili syn wodza ukazqł się w kręgu światła, ze swoją zwyczjową bezuczuciową maską na twarzy. Usiadł niedbale na jednej z kłód otaczających ognisko, obok Astrid. Szpadka szepnęła coś do Mieczyka tak cicho, że zwykły człowiek by tego nie usłyszał. lecz Zabójca z Berk nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. W powietrzu z cichym świstem znalazły się dwa niemalże czarne, połyskujące błękitem sztylety: Jeden poleciał niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy bliźniaków, robiąc rysę na policzku Szpadki i Mieczyka. Drugi trafił tuż pomiędzy nogami mieczyka, wbijając się nieszkodliwie w kłodę. Rodzeństwo odczuło nieprzyjemne mrowienie w miejscu niegłębokiej rany. Paraliż oblał cały lewy policzek Szpadki i prawy Mieczyka. - Na pewno wszyscy chcą posłyuchać tych niesamowitych nowin, Szpadko. Powiedz je więc na głos, zamiast szeptać do brata - rzekł chłodno i spokojnie Zabójca, bardziej z przyzwyczjenia niż z nudy bawiąc się sztyletem poprzez pidrzucanie go ze zmianą ręki, co jak zawsze zadziwiło rówieśników chłopaka. Szpadka otworzyła szerzej oczy, a z jej twarzy odpłynęła krew. - Ja powiem za nią! - zaproponował z entuzjazmem Mieczyk, ucieszony, że może uprzykrzyć życie swojej siostrze, która kręciła głową w akcie sprzeciwu. - Więc mów - powiedział Zabójca, z aprobatą patrząc na swojego informatora. - A pokażesz w zamian jedną z twoich sztuczek? - zapytał z nadzieją chłopak, na co Czkawka skinął głową, kryjąc pod chustą swój uśmiech. - Szpadka powiedziała, że trzeba będzie szykować ślub dla czarnego i białego gołąbka! - oznajmił po chwili ciszy blondyn, na co większość zachichotała cicho, nie wiedząc, czy nie zostaną za to zabici. - Więc, pora na sztuczkę - oznajmił - o dziwo - bez chłodu w głosie Zabójca. - z ogniska w niebo wzleci feniks, ale zniknie po chwili. Zamknijcie na chwilę oczy, a gdy skończę odliczać do trzech otwórzcie oczy. Raz... Dwa... Trzy! Gdy grupa szesnastolatków z powrotem otworzyła oczy, oślepiło ich światło żaru buchającego z ogniska. Wznieśli oczy ku niebu, by ujrzeć owego feniksa - gasnący płomień wysoko w górze. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytała wiecznie ciekawska Astrid. - Ten patyk nie był wcześniej pobrudzony popiołem, prawda? A kłody miały inne ustawienie. Patykiem wyrzuciłem wysoko w górę żarzący się węgielek, co spowodowało wybuch iskier. Zanim wasze oczy przystosowały się do światła, spojrzeliście w górę akurat wtedy, by zobaczyć gasnący węgiel. Upadł dokładnie trzy metry z Mieczykiem, kiedy Astrid zadawała pytanie - wytłumaczył Sumah do Dinok, a aby to sprawdzić Mieczyk wstał, odliczył trzy metry od kłody i rzeczywiście znalazł węgiel. Nastała długa cisza, podczas której oczy piątki młodych wikingów wlepione zostały w Zabójcę. Syn wodza siedział spokojnie przez pierwsze dziesięć minut, potem spokojnie obdarzył każdego uważnym spojrzeniem. Pomimo ogromnej cierpliwości zielonookiego, w końcu nie wytrzymał. - Co? - zapytał głośniej niż zamierzał, z oburzeniem w głosie. - Nic, nic - odparła szybko Astrid, mrugając. - Mhm... - mruknął chłopak. - Nie jestem ślepy. - Tak w ogóle ile ty miałeś lat? - zapytał nerwowo Śledzik. - Piętnaście - odparł powoli, patrząc bacznie na każdego z młodych wikingów. - A co? Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, więc zapytał ponownie z większym naciskiem: - Dlaczego pytasz? Spojrzenie zielonych, niezwykłych oczu padło na otyłego blondyna i bacznie mu się przygladało. Kiedy spojrzenia obu wikingów napotkały się, Śledzik wpatrywał się w niecodzienne, świecące w mroku oczy swego przewodnika z zachwytem i trwogą. - Wyglądasz na co najmniej dwadzieścia - wykrztusił w końcu, odwracając wzrok. Czkawka w duchu zaśmiał się, zadowolony z wygranej. - Nigdy nie wyglądałem jak mój rocznik. - Wzruszył ramionami Zabójca. - No, prawie. - Co to znaczy ,,prawie"? - zapytał Sączysmark. - Do trzeciego roku życia wyglądałem jak szmaciana lalka - odpowiedziała Cicha Śmierć, odwracając głowę usłyszawszy szelest w krzakach z jego lewej strony. W ułamku sekundy wstał, a grupa przyjaciół usłyszała dźwięk sztyletu wbijającego się w ziemię. Po chwili Czkawka wrócił z martwym, dużym wężem w jednej dłoni i sztyletem w drugiej. Wrzucił ciało gada do ogniska. Płomienie zasyczały i rozpoczęły swój taniec, pochłaniając czarne ciało węża. Wkrótce gad rozpadł się na tysiące kawałków, które wzleciały niewysoko i opadły z powrotem na ziemię, znikając. - Jedyny sposób, by całkowicie pozbyć się tego robactwa - oznajmił ponuro Zabójca. - Radziłbym wam kłaść się spać. Jutro czeka nas długa droga. Odszedł, ponownie znikając w mroku. *** - Wstawać! Raczcie zeskrobać swoje szczątki z ziemi, albo zrobię to sam w sposób mniej przyjemny! - groził roztargnionej grupie Zabójca. Szesnastolatkowie, nie wiedząc, jaki błąd popełnili, zlekceważyli słowa Czkawki. Ze swoim niezachwianym spokojem chłopak wziął wiadra, które w nocy przyniósł z wioski Kuro, poszedł do rzeki i zrobił bandzie nieszczęśników lodowaty prysznic na dzień dobry. Gdy mokrzy, niewyspani, zmęczeni wyprawą i roztargnieni członkowie ,,Bandy Smarka", jak niegdyś ich zwano, usiadła ponownie wokół ogniska oczekując śniadania, powitał ich Zabójca, który zniknął gdzieś po pobudce: - No na reszcie! Ileż można na was czekać? - Wiesz, nie przywykłem do wstawania o trzeciej rano - burknął Mieczyk. Czkawka spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Jest przecież siódma! A to i tak godzinę później, niż iałem zamiar was budzić! Do której wy normalnie śpicie? Odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, poza kilkoma mruknięciami naburmuszonych wikingów. - Co na śniadanie? - zapytał w końcy Sączysmark, starając się zignorować coraz głośniejsze burczenie w brzuchu. - To, co sobie zrobicie - odparł Zabójca. - Czyli nic nie przyszykowałeś?! - zdziwiła się Astrid. - A co ja jestem? Kucharz? Sorry, ale jak chcecie coś zjeść to macie godzinę na znalezienie czegokolwiek. Ja nie będę się trudził. Powiedziano mi jasno: Mają wrócić bez stałych urazów fizycznych. Nikt nic nie mówił o waszym samopoczuciu, więc ruszać tyłki, chyba że chcecie głodować do końca dnia! Dalej naburmuszeni młodzeńcy ociągając się wstali, po czym ruszyli na poszukiwanie czegoś do zjedzenia. Dokładnie po godzinie zjawili się w miejscu obozowiska. Wszystko było już gotowe do drogi. Wyruszyli, a po drodze nie mieli żadnych problemów. Dotarli do północnego wybrzeża wieczorem, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać. Łódź już na nich czekała. - Co tak późno? - zapytał Pyskacz, który wyszedł powitać grupę. - Mieliśmy kilka... - Czkawka przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - problemów. Bez dalszych wyjaśnień i pytań wszedli na statek i wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Drogę do domu. *** Gdy dopłynęli, grupa przyjaciół została powitana przez rodzinę, a Zabójca oddalił się. Nogi same go niosły. Przechodząc obok swego dawnego domu usłyszał znajomy mu głos Stoicka: - Dobra robota. Przyprowadziłeś ich w stanie wyprzedzającym moje oczekiwania. - Mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia swego domu. - Nie jestem sadystą - odparł chłodno Zabójca. - Czemu ciągle się tak do mnie odzywasz? - zmienił temat rudowłosy wiking. - Bo zniszczyłeś mi życie? Bo traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia, dopóki nie stałem się za duży na takie traktowanie? Bo to przez ciebie jestem czym jestem - maszyną do zabijania? - wytykał mu Sumah do Dinok. - Mam wymieniać dalej, czy zrozumiałeś bezsensowność swojego pytania? Stoick nie odpowiedział. Stał z oczami wlepionymi w ziemię. Nie wiedział, czemu nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by spojrzeć na swego syna. Kiedy wreszcie to zrobił, Czkawki już nie było. *** Zabójca stał na klifach obserwując zachód słońca. Lekki wietrzyk bawił się włosami chłopaka, targając nimi na wszystki strony. Lecz Zabójcy to nie obchodziło. Skupił się na cichych, niesłyszalnych dla zwykłego człowieka krokach. Lecz Zabójca nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. - Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? - usłyszał znajomy mu kobiecy głos. - Myślałaś kiedyś o świecie poza granicami archipelagu, Astrid? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Astrid zaśmiała się. - Dopłyniesz do krańca archipelagu i spadniesz z krawędzi świata. Tak chce skończyć legendarny Zabójca z Berk? - Poyśl logicznie, Astriś - odparł brunet, rozbawiony teorią dziewczyny. - Woda przecież nie jest jak lód! Gdyby taka przepaść istniała, cała woda morza wylałaby się, a skoro owa przepaść nie ma dna - morze przepadłoby w niej, zostawiając suchy ląd. Jeszcze tak się nie stało, więc owa przepaść nie istnieje. Astrid zatkało. Nie spotkała nigdy nikogo, kto myślałby w taki lub podobny sposób. - Jesteś chyba pierwszym człowiekiem, który myśli w ten sposób... - Czyli jestem pierwszym człowiekiem, który myśli logocznie. Astrid znowu zatkało. Nastała cisza. Przerywał ją tylko szelest drzew i czasem krzyki pijanych wikingów dochodzące z wioski, bowiem najczęściej odwiedzana karczma, Pod Złotym Kuflem, niedawno została otwarta, czemu towarzyszyły zawody w piciu. Astrid, jako dzielka i nieustraszona wojowniczka, odważyła się przerwać ciszę: - Ja... Chciałam ci podziękować... Tym razem w imieniu nas wszystkich. - Niby za co? - zapytał Zabójca. - Za to, że wyprowadziłeś nas z tych przeklętych Pustkowi - odparła dziewczyna. - Wypełniłem tylko wolę Stoicka - wywrócił oczami brunet. - Ale mogłeś nas jedynie pilnować - bez niesienia pomocy - argumentowała Astrid. Zabójca nie odpowiedział od razu. - Czemu szukasz we mnie kogoś, kim nie jestem? - zapytał cicho, powoli i starannie dobierając słowa. - Szukasz dobra w maszynie do zabijania. - Widziałam je na własne oczy - odparła blondynka. Na to Zabójca nie odpowiedział. - Zabójco! - usłyszeli wołanie jakiegoś mężczyzny, na które oboje się odwrócili. - Johan Kupczy przybył do portu i chce się z tobą widzieć - wytłumaczył, ani razu nie spoglądając Czarnemu Szermierzowi w oczy. ,,Wzrok bazyliszka" - zaśmiał się w myślach Zabójca. Ruszył za spiętym posłańcem, zostawiając Astrid na klifach. - Nie skończyliśmy! - krzyknęła za nim. Zabójca udał, że tego nie usłyszał. *** - Czkawka! Witaj ponownie, przyjacielu - powitał Czarnego Szermierza Johan Kupczy. - Witaj! Po co mnie wzywałeś? - zapytał Sumah do Dinok. - Och, znalazłem coś, co może cię zainteresować. Słowa te były muzyką dla czułych uszu Zabójcy. - Mów dalej - polecił kupcowi i oboje powoli ruszyli w stronę kajuty Johana. - Znalazłem to na wyspie w okolicach północnej granicy archipelagu - mówiąc to, Johan wręczył Zabójcy zwój pergaminu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania